Era extraña
by A s t r i d D z. Roswell
Summary: Eren Yeager prefiere mantenerse al margen de cualquier tipo de relación, rechazando las confesiones de cada chica al considerarlas superficiales y fastidiosas. Todo hasta que la más extraña del instituto se le declaro frente a media escuela. Después de darle una humillante negativa, consecuentes situaciones inesperadas irán enseñándole una valiosa lección. Eremika /AU/ Escolar
1. Chapter 1

**~Summary~**

Con el propósito de concentrarse única y exclusivamente en hacer su realidad su muy utópico sueño junto a su mejor amigo Armin. Eren Yeager –a pesar de ser consagrado como uno de los chicos más lindos del instituto- prefiere mantenerse al margen de cualquier tipo de relación, rechazando las confesiones de cada chica al etiquetarlas de superficiales, fastidiosas y sin nada interesante que acapare su atención. Todo hasta que la más extraña del instituto se le declara frente a media escuela. Después de darle una humillante negativa, consecuentes situaciones inesperadas irán enseñándole una valiosa lección.

.

.

Géneros: [Universo Alterno] Escolar, amistad, misterio, humor, romance, drama y unos toques muy secundarios de nociones ligadas a la ciencia ficción.

Advertencias: [Rainking **T** ] Ninguna de gran peso, los temas a tratar son aptos y comprensibles para mayores de 13 años salvo por el uso de un moderado lenguaje grosero. Algunos sutiles intentos de paralelismos con la serie original, situaciones que pueden resultar cliché y un ligero ooc en los personajes de Eren y Mikasa –realmente no sé si considerarlo como tal, puesto que lo único que hice fue enfatizar las personalidades que ya tienen en este caso; la frialdad de Mikasa (que dará mucho para especular en esta historia) y un poquitín el temperamento de Eren.

Disclamer: Ningún personaje de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Haime Isayama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia y así satisfacer mi hambre de Eren x Mikasa. Y la de terceros también (?

.

* * *

 _ **#Infomaciónquecura:**_

 _Si ya sé que todo lo que escribí haya arriba puede sonar raro y bla, bla, bla (especialmente lo ultimo) pero les aseguro que todo tiene una razón lógica xD (?... Nos vemos hasta al final!  
_

* * *

 **"ERA EXTRAÑA"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _CAPITULO I:_ **Sobre confesiones inesperadas y sueños utópicos**

(words: **5287** )

 **.**

 _...In the eye of the storm_  
 _she flicks a red hot revelation_  
 _Off the tip of her tongue_

 _It does a dozen somersaults_  
 _And leaves you supercharged...—"Arctic Monkeys" letras._

.

.

 **S** e queda perplejo, sin saber que carajos decir en adelante. ¿Ha escuchado bien?, ¿no era una extraña alucinación?...

¿En verdad ella se le está declarando?, ¿era _esa chica_ en verdad la que estaba diciéndole eso? No hace falta agregar que el chiste se cuenta por sí solo.

Tener las agallas de ir a buscarlo caminando como si nada, pararse frente a él e interrumpirle con un —Tengo que decirte algo— justo cuando conversaba con sus demás amigos en la cafetería para después mirarle fijamente a los ojos con su habitual temple sereno y sin titubear decir un —Me gustas Eren— pronunciándolo de tal manera que más bien pareciese como si estuviera hablando del clima local. Era una situación que le parecía de lo más inverosímil. Escena digna para ser incluida en una película de humor bizarro.

Arquea una ceja expectante, la confesión en si no le sorprendía en lo absoluto. –Sin ser arrogante y solo admitir la pura verdad– Esta no era ni sería la última o primera vez que una chica le revelaba sus más puros "entre comillas" sentimientos. Todo hubiera transcurrido como siempre; ya saben… escuchar, esperar a que termine y con una forzada sonrisa compresiva rechazarla, luego observar su dramática partida con lágrimas mojando el piso en post de su retirada o en el peor de los casos; que sus oídos fueran torturados por un estridente berrinche cargado de maldiciones y juramentos sobre que iba a arrepentirse por negarle una relación, que si estaba ciego por dejar pasar una oportunidad de oro que la mayoría envidiaría alegando que era bonita, popular y demás sandeces.

Afortunadamente podía contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces que una confesión tuvo un desenlace de esa calaña. Eran un auténtico dolor en el trasero. Y siendo el cómo es, no podía tener una reacción muy pacifica que digamos para aguantar el griterío de una adolescente encaprichada y superficial que no tolera no conseguir lo que quiere. Las muy tontas además ni siquiera cumplían con sus amenazas y si lo intentaban, lo hacían por métodos tan ridículos que solo se denigraban ellas mismas. Él ni las volteaba a mirar.

Y otras tantas ocasiones, la chica en cuestión demostraba madurez al simplemente aceptar sin replicar su negativa.

Al final fuera cual fuera el rumbo que tomase la declaración, Eren estaría de vuelta con sus camaradas a retomar la charla que dejo pendiente, con la nueva experiencia no buscada de " _soy-el-galán-imposible-del-instituto,_ y acabo de mandar a tomar por el culo a otra equis fulanita" , tras de sí, acumulándose a la posteridad en su ya de por si largo curriculum de corazones rotos. Luego los comentarios de su –más rival que amigo– Jean recriminándole el por qué no aprovecha y se tira a ninguna tía y casi insinuando que posiblemente sea un gay de closet también vendrían incluidos en la rutina. Ni siquiera escatimaría en gastar saliva dando explicaciones que generarían más burlas a su persona impartidas por un pesado como Jean – después de todo ese retrograda con cerebro de macho equino nunca alcanzaría a valorar ciertas cosas que si lo merecían–, además Eren sabe que Kirschtein decía todo eso por envidioso y el por su parte tiene su conciencia muy libre de pensamientos sexuales con su mismo género. Ser consciente de ello le bastaba para calmarse y no irse a malgastar puñetazos con su rival alias "el cara de caballo".

La única persona que comprende y comparte sus motivos era cierto rubio con el que tiene la amistad más profunda y larga de todas. Pero eso…, ya era otro apartado que componía la vida de Eren Yeager que podría explicarse más adelante.

El punto que debe remarcarse aquí, es que sinceramente Eren no está orgulloso de atraer tanto la atención de las féminas, más bien le parecen situaciones molestas. Muy molestas. Su valor como persona no debe radicar en meros marcadores del supuesto atractivo físico que las chicas le acuñan. Los intereses que tiene distan mucho de atraer al sexo femenino o de siquiera mirarse lindo. Se puede decir que eso de –agitar con frecuencia las hormonas de las mujeres– ya está ahí, grabado en su código genético y sin esforzarse en lo absoluto para provocarlas.

Pero claro, el perfecto orden natural de las cosas, no hubiera sido alterado si la persona de la que brotaron esas reveladoras palabras, no fuese otra más que la mismísima Mikasa Ackerman.

La chica más extraña que ha tenido el placer de conocer en sus escasos dieciséis años de vida, desde que ingreso a la secundaria y posteriormente continuando el distanciado compañerismo dentro del mismo grupo en la preparatoria. Es taciturna a mas no poder, portadora de unos ojos tan expresivos cual pared de un asilo de ancianos, –corrección lo segundo resulta más entretenido–. Envuelta en una monotonía que hace que todos los del instituto lleguen a compararla con la gracia de un robot. O más bien se sospecha con fervor que era uno de estos, enviada por el gobierno como experimento para probar la efectividad que tuviese camuflajeandose con el entorno de la sociedad humana. Si ese es el caso. Debían ya ser conscientes que su experimento había sido un rotundo fracaso.

Si Mikasa esta triste, feliz, enojada o en el caso actual que concierne "enamorada". Su estoico y pálido rostro de ascendencia oriental nunca lo revela, y más si esa ridícula bufanda roja que utiliza hasta cuando las temperaturas van cuesta arriba de los 35 grados, cubre todo el tiempo sus labios y barbilla.

Siempre solitaria, apartada del grupo, nunca habla con nadie. Las pocas veces que su voz irrumpe en el ambiente era cuando los maestros le pedían una respuesta para validar un punto de participación en clase.

El mundo la ignoraba y ella hace reciproco ese trato al doble o triple. Indiferencia en su máxima expresión. Eso es Mikasa Ackerman

Inclusive después de confesarle la atracción que ejerce sobre ella, su cara ensombrecida por ese flequillo de cabello intensamente azabache (Eren estaba seguro de no haber visto en otra persona un pelo tan negro como ese), no se perturba ni arruga un milímetro fuera de lo usual. Ni risitas tontas, dedos repiqueteándose con nerviosismo, miradas cabizbajas o siquiera un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Ahora que lo piensa mejor, tal vez Mikasa le está jugando una broma. Y eso es otra posibilidad que hasta cierto punto llega a ser perturbadora. Ackerman no es de chistes, simplemente es una combinación tan compatible como el agua y el aceite. El apocalipsis debe estar cerca si un suceso de esa naturaleza se conjugaba.

Lamentablemente todo apunta a que así es, le resulta más fácil creer en la supuesta broma, a que ella realmente sintiera algo de índole amorosa por él. Porque ella no siente nada; La chica robot, la más extraña de la escuela, la que asusta y genera rechazo en el mundo con su anormal indiferencia. No puede estar diciendo eso enserio ¿O sí?...

.

.

Primero sus amigos, posteriormente media cafetería dejo el sandiwch al aire con la boca abierta exponiendo incisivos apunto de propinarle el primer o ultimo mordisco, para voltear a observarles impresionados. Puesto que aunque el volumen de voz que utilizo Mikasa había sido calmado, no fue discreto. Normal vaya, sin querer sonar cohibida al respecto, pero tampoco escandalosa al grado de rayar en los parámetros de una fastidiosa fangirl en busca de acaparar atención , fue lo estrictamente suficiente para que los más cercanos a la parejita escucharan la declaración de Mikasa y luego empezaran a propagar la notica entre murmullos y cotilleos a los de atrás. Y así sucesivamente hasta crear una especie de efecto domino comunicativo.

Ahora. A tan solo un minuto de la inverosímil confesión, lo único que retumba en medio de las cuatro paredes que edifican el inmenso comedor escolar a posteori del espeso silencio establecido entre él y Ackerman, son comentarios del tipo.

 _"¡Yo sabía que no era un robot!"_ argumentan los escépticos.

 _"Hasta ella se engatuso por ese idiota!"_ replican los que le odiaban

 _"Este el perfecto argumento para una película de ciencia ficción"_ fantasean el grupo de las frikis lectoras compulsivas.

 _"Ojala y llore, quiero ver llorar a esa perra"_ desean aquellos que de alguna forma desarrollaron una especie de aversión por la asiática. Se trata de esos brabucones que aceptaron frustrados la inhumana incapacidad para lastimar a la –chica robot–. Por más que la insultaron, e inclusive atentaron con agredirla físicamente en repetidas ocasiones al comienzo del curso, ella jamás llego a mostrar ningún signo de miedo, tristeza o en su más raro y excepcional caso de masoquismo, un poco de felicidad. Mikasa solo los observaba con frialdad, y esquivaba con maestría sus burdos intentos de golpes.

A muchos les llevo a perder jugosas apuestas con el prefacio de un simple –A que no puedes asustar o hacer lloriquear a Mikasa Ackerman–. Claro eso sin ser conscientes de la reputación que la jovencita acarreaba desde la escuela secundaria, y es que el que proponía tal osadía, en la mayoría de los casos venia ingresado de la misma secundaria que Mikasa, por lo cual desde un inicio ya auguraban su victoria. Y eso que advertían, aunque con todo el propósito de incentivar a los incautos estafados con más fervor a cumplir el reto.

.

.

A los oídos de Eren llegaron todas y cada una de las opiniones generadas por la situación que lo envuelve. Esto pasara a ser una bomba en todo el instituto. El tema principal a inspirar polémica dentro de los baños de chicas o inclusive en los comentarios generados en el ambiente húmedo de las duchas masculinas. Ya puede advertir a una panda de imbéciles jugándole bromas de mal gusto con Ackerman.

Inevitablemente los colores se le suben al rostro de pura vergüenza, le gusta ser el centro de atención, pero no de esta manera. No si _"esa chica"_ está implicada. ¡¿Por qué coños Mikasa tiene que habérsele confesado?!, ¿¡Es que la muy tonta cree que iba a corresponderle o algo así!? ¿Por qué mejor no se quedó callada como siempre? ¿O tan siquiera decírselo en un lugar privado?...

Quiere formular teorías del porque Mikasa dijo lo que dijo tan repentinamente, la primera que le acude a la cabeza es que quizás todo el fin de semana se la paso viendo esas bobas películas de cliché romántico escolar –las mismas que tanto le provocan repelús por el exceso de cursilería y falta de realismo en ellas– y entonces eso le afecto la parte cerebral que controla el sentido común y posteriormente la impulso a decir lo que dijo, cargada con la esperanza de que él podría llegar a decirle que "si" al estar rodeados de un escenario y circunstancias tan parecidas a las que promueven esos films; Tienen 16, él es popular y ella la más antisocial del instituto, la chispa de la atracción entre polos opuestos debería encenderse en cualquier instante . ¡Vaya! ¡Si resulta el cliché perfecto!

Pero hay un pequeñísimo factor que jode todo –esto no es una película u libro de romance juvenil–, es la realidad. La cruel y hermosa realidad. Y Eren esta remotamente lejos de fijarse una chica como Mikasa: una rara, sin chiste, que usa la falda escolar a media pantorrilla y de personalidad tan plana no encaja con él.

Dejemos eso último de lado, al fin y al cabo es una simple hipótesis, porque siendo más acertados no se imaginaba ni en un millón de años a esa chica con una afición por esa clase de películas tan chafas.

—¿No estás hablando enserio verdad?— fue lo único que atina a preguntar, aun expectante por su "Me gustas Eren Yeager". Sus ojos viajan en todas direcciones escaneando nervioso las diferentes caras que se centran exclusivamente en su persona. Instintivamente restriega las yemas de los dedos índice y anular haciéndolos descender desde la sien derecha hasta la punta de su barbilla.

—Lo digo enserio. Tú me gustas Eren— Y ahí está ese jodido rostro que no se perturba con nada, cubierto a la mitad por esa ridícula bufanda roja. Ninguna reacción ni con todas las miradas puestas en ella. Ni un mínimo resquicio de fino sudor en sus mejillas. Tan fresca como una lechuga.

Y eso llega a cabrearle, mientras el intenta soportar toda la presión que ejercen los cotilleos a sus espaldas, a Mikasa no le afecta en lo absoluto. Su ceño se frunce sin saber que mierdas replicar a continuación. Es tan exasperante. La poca paciencia que su temperamento le otorga esta al filo del abismo.

Esperen, esperen…–A Mikasa no le afecta nada– entonces eso significa que si la rechaza de la peor manera posible. ¿Ella no se inmutaría, ni armaría un escándalo? ¿O si lo haría? Quizo probar con ese pequeño experimento en venganza por lo que está haciéndolo pasar, después de todo fue ella quien acudió a él. Además está completamente seguro que la mayoría de espectadores, estaban alertas a la espera de que el fuera precisamente un auténtico patán con ella. Que le humillara y le tratara tan mal, que al fin la estoica Mikasa Ackerman terminara hecha un valle de lágrimas. Oh si eso sería interesante de ver.

La inmadurez y los deseos medianamente vengativos impulsados por una curiosidad sazonada de connotaciones sádicas le continúan susurrando al oído de forma seductora que esta era la oportunidad perfecta, así se desquita del mal rato y de paso conseguía satisfacer la morbosa inquietud de contemplar a la chica robot demostrando sentimientos. Solita se lo había buscado, no debió confesarse ante él. No debió provocarle tan penoso momento frente a toda la escuela.

.

Moja sus labios con la punta de la lengua, cargándolos de la más pura ponzoña que un adolescente tan impetuoso como él puede impregnar en el verbo. No es su estilo ser tan despiadado con las chicas, pero hoy; a las diez con un minuto de la mañana, es el momento de sacar a flote ese lado tan nefasto de su humanidad. Le remuerde un poco la conciencia el recuerdo de sus padres, especialmente su madre que desde niño le había inculcado el valor de tratar bien y con respeto a una mujer. De ahí en fuera no hay nada que lamentase. Mikasa no entra en la categoría de mujer de todos modos, es la chica robot.

La mira fijamente, repleto de venenosa determinación que fluye en la retina de sus ojos aguamarina. Al sobrepasarla tan solo una minimalista cantidad de centímetros de altura, no se ve en la necesidad de inclinar la nuca para encararla directamente. Mikasa es una chica un tanto alta, tal vez alcanzando el uno con setenta centímetros. No quiso seguir escatimando en un detalle tan irrelevante como ese.

Sonríe internamente listo para atacar —¿Y qué supones que yo debería contestar?...

Ella no responde, sus irises negros continúan taladrándole vacíos por varios segundos. El ambiente es tan denso que hasta podría cortarse con unas tijeras —No lo sé, eres una persona muy impredecible Eren.

—¿Impredecible dices?... Si hablamos de imprevisibilidad tú te llevas la medalla Mikasa— La asiática permanece callada ante esa mordaz afirmación —¿Quieres saber la respuesta?— Ella asiente sin rechistar

—Opino que has sido una verdadera idiota al venir y confesarme esto. No sé qué te paso por la cabeza para darte valor ¿Te lavaron el cerebro esas mediocres películas románticas de instituto o quizás te leíste esos raros comics que tu país tanto exporta al público friki?

Se escuchan abucheos de fondo y algo parecido a _"¡Son mangas no comics!"_ Seguramente los que pertenecen a esa subcultura urbana –y conociendo lo sensibles que son cuando alguien se mete con sus fetiches japoneses- resultaron también ofendidos por eso último. Pero en cambio para la gran mayoría las risas no se hacen esperar, los chistes sarcásticos que Eren había soltado, fueron bastante ingeniosos a su parecer.

—No hice tal cosa. Este era el día que escogí para decírtelo Eren— admite sincera e inmutable ante la burla a la que estaba siendo sometida. Yeager estudia sus ojos y no percibe ningún mínimo atisbo de cristalizamiento en ellos.

Fue entonces cuando esa misma frustración que todos los brabucones experimentaban después de intentar molestar a la emblemática oriental, empieza a correr por sus venas, plasmándose en un ceño más fruncido de lo habitual. Sus cejas se juntan hasta casi formar una sola. Pero inmediatamente intenta relajarse, no quiere que los demás piensen que él es el más afectado por todo esto. –Tarea difícil de lograr– Porque Eren es una persona de carácter extremadamente explosivo y apasionado a la hora de exteriorizar sus emociones, le cuesta horrores reprimirse. Era lo irónicamente opuesto a Mikasa Ackerman. Ser actor en definitiva no está en sus genes.

Él no puede contenerse, tiene que sacarlo, sí o sí.

Si no es con gestos, será con palabras todavía más hirientes que las anteriores.

—Después de lo que te he dicho, ya debes intuir cual es mi respuesta— pausa, esperando encontrar algo más allá de tanta monotonía sin éxito alguno… y prosigue, lo que venía a continuación seria quizás lo más insensible que ha dicho en su vida, no dudaba que después ya nadie se atreviese a confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero en este instante enardecido a más no poder por culpa de esa chica, ni siquiera se preocupa por esa consecuencia o un posible impacto negativo en su reputación. Es más, hasta es una ventaja, ya está cansado de tantas niñas tontas persiguiéndolo.

—Es ridículo siquiera concebir que yo saldría con alguien como tú— enfatiza la palabra "tu" con desdén —No tienes gracia ni personalidad, no eres ni bonita, ¿Cómo podría gustarme alguien que se oculta todo el tiempo bajo una sosa bufanda roja o usa una falda tan larga?, Una chica que no habla con nada ni nadie. Ni que estuviera desesperado para condenarme a una relación tan aburrida con una persona aún más plana, que el plano cartesiano— suelta furibundo y burlón.

Gran parte de la audiencia estalla en la versión más exagerada de las risas; las carcajadas, aunque hubo otros –los de mentalidad más madura– que como es de esperarse reprobaron por completo el comportamiento tan retrograda de Eren Yeager.

Pero ahí no terminaba la cosa, Eren aún tiene algo último que agregar para cerrar con "broche de oro" su espectáculo. Dio dos pasos frente a la chica acercándose bastante a su tieso cuerpo. Eran quizá treinta centímetros de por medio interponiendo espacio entre ambos rostros. —Además, esto es tan absurdo Mikasa, lo que dices debe ser un fallo en tu programación. Porque los robots no sienten nada…— concluye con una sonrisa cínica y satisfecha. Y entonces esos irises que la mayoría de las féminas consideran una joya, una autentica belleza exótica, deslumbrantes cual combinación del océano y el sol, se clavan y hunden dentro de las inexploradas aguas de brea del par de pozos infinitos que le pertenecen a Mikasa, buscando minuciosamente en las entrañas de la turbulencia oscura, un pequeño indicio de algo diferente a tanta uniformidad junta.

Y de nuevo nada, todo está espeso y misterioso. Por un momento se imagina siendo un buzo ahogándose en una búsqueda completamente inútil, desorientado y enloquecido por encontrar un tesoro o un barco maldito, donde no lo había. Ese mar estaba muerto, vacío e inhóspito desde cualquier ángulo en que te sumergieses. Y eso en cierto sentido resulta hasta aterrador.

Por una fracción de segundos lo sobrecoge una profunda inquietud. Esa chica… ¿realmente no siente nada? O ¿Es tan perfecta actriz?... Ni aunque le dijo lo más horrible que se le ocurrió había reaccionado. Quizás esa penúltima aseveración interrogativa –lejos de bromas y especulaciones amarillistas- , precedida por esa fantástica, imposible y hasta –tomándola con su debida seriedad- tétrica respuesta. Es la real solución que a pesar de siempre considerarla en extremo ridícula, ahora preso de la conmoción después de adentrarse en las raíces del "problema", no consigue formular otra variable más que "esa" para despejar la incógnita. Sobre el _porque_ Mikasa no se desarma llorando bañada en tristeza, _porque_ no lo maldice o intenta agredirlo repleta de rabia, _porque_ no huye de la cafetería sobrepasada por la humillación, _porque_ no hace absolutamente nada. El _porque_ no estalla de alguna manera.

Sus orbes se exaltan impresionados al comenzar asimilar esa posibilidad, moviéndose inquietos y expectantes analizando minuciosamente el inmune rostro de la japonesa. Mikasa Ackerman es en verdad un robot. ¿Es eso entonces?...

Parpadea con vehemencia y sale de ese extraño trance, quebrarse la cabeza con tan inquietantes suposiciones ya no vale la pena. Mikasa le importa un bledo, lo único que despertó en él fue una inmensa impresión por la indiferencia ante las palabras tan crueles que le dirigió. Robot o no, es algo que no le debe ser relevante de ahora en adelante, rechazarla de esa manera fue principalmente para mantenerse al margen de esa rara, el tono y la forma en que lo hizo ya fue principalmente por inútiles propósitos vengativos . Desvía los ojos y aprieta los puños, intentando ignorar esa desazón de frustración que persiste picándole la conciencia.

Su pequeño experimento ha sido un rotundo fracaso.

—Ya veo— La voz solemne de Mikasa irrumpe inesperadamente el ambiente tenso, todos callan esperando con ansias el épico derrumbamiento del isberg andante. Eren es el único que sabe que eso no pasara —Igual tenía que decírtelo, Eren… Gracias—Y se da la media vuelta, trotando los pies en el piso igual que siempre. Abriéndose camino entre toda la muchedumbre que abarrota ese sector del instituto. Fría y mecánica en sus movimientos como solo ella. Ningún alumno por más que se concentró en mirarla fijamente vio algo fuera de lo normal. La chica robot, ha resultado victoriosa e ilesa –otra vez.

No hace falta agregar siquiera que ese "gracias" desconcertó y eclipso a Eren por varios segundos con un sinfín de incógnitas implícitas que no pudo resolver.

Lo que siguió; Amigos y extraños llenos de curiosidad le rodearon para comenzar con el interrogatorio pero Yeager continuo sin inmutarse. Hasta que Armin Arlert su mejor amigo de la infancia, agito la mano frente a su cara para despabilarlo. Solo así retorno a la realidad, listo para ser la comidilla de los que allí moraban. Intento mostrar su mismo rostro de siempre al público, probablemente no lo logro. Eren era literalmente un libro abierto. Las críticas y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

.

.

.

Al final del agitado receso mientras camina por los pasillos para recibir la cuarta clase de la jornada escolar; Historia universal. El temperamental adolescente resuelve a olvidar todo o tan siquiera dejar de pensar en el embrollo que vivió con Mikasa y así poder continuar con su habitual vida sin sentir que una diminuta piedrita atascada en el zapato le punza persistente en las plantas de los pies. O en su traducción metafórica al lenguaje literal, no hacerse un lio en la cabeza con absurdas teorías y demás, que le mosquearan el día.

Sería difícil tomando en cuenta el factor de toda la atención acaparada que estaría recordándole constantemente. Pero cuando Eren se propone algo, tarde o temprano lo cumple por más obstáculos que intentasen impedírselo. Si hay un "algo" que caracteriza más que nada al jovencito aparte de su personalidad volátil, es su alto grado de obstinación y fuerza de voluntad para no fallar a sus promesas. No es solo pura cara bonita, recorriendo su expediente académico, Eren había hecho grandes hazañas desde pequeño que enorgullecieron enormemente a las escuelas donde asistió. Ganador en concursos deportivos, académicos, de declamación, etc. desde el preescolar y la lista iba en aumento. Grisha y Carla Yeager, estaban sumamente orgullos de tener un hijo con alto espíritu competitivo, apoyándole en todo lo que podían para que pudiera superar sus metas.

Actualmente Eren ocupa los primeros puestos en la mayoría de las asignaturas. Esta remotamente lejos de rayar los parámetros de un genio, pero al menos tiene las suficientes capacidades cognitivas –tomando como marco de referencia el promedio de un humano común y corriente-para entender sin muchas trabas la mayoría de lo que los maestros explican en clase. En caso contrario, contaba con "cierto apoyo" (más objetivamente referenciado a continuación) para salir de su bache de dudas e incomprensiones. En conclusión son en específico sus ansias de superarse constantemente las que le otorgan notas altas.

Si Eren tuviese que nombrar a una persona con verdadera inteligencia natural. Diría que su amigo Armin lo supera a creces, lo envidia de buena forma un poco en ese aspecto, el rubio ni siquiera estudia para aprobar. Se las sabe de todas con una vez que escuchase, de ahí en fuera hasta puede predecir lo que vendría a continuación en la lección. Especialmente en las clases de matemáticas y física. Eren en cambio sí tiene que repasar mínimo unas tres veces los procedimientos de las ecuaciones para resolverlas sin fallo alguno. Lo que más se le complica es lo que más tiene aprender, si es que quiere en un futuro cercano lograr su más grande anhelo.

¿Y de que va su más grande anhelo?, Es más en concreto un sueño compartido junto a Armin, nacido a raíz de leer tantos libros sobre astronomía y documentales que plasmaban la grandeza y belleza del universo en las noches de pijamadas cuando tan solo eran unos críos inquietos de 7 añitos respectivamente. La curiosidad tan típica de esa etapa en la quieres descubrir todo, les hacía preguntarse a saltos en el colchón y con euforia reflexiva luego de apagar la televisión donde transmitían esos programas; ¿el qué color tendrían los cielos de otros planetas?, ¿Cómo serían los animales y a que olerían las flores en esos planetas?... ¿Qué se sentiría caminar en un lugar tan lejano y diferente a la tierra?...

En un principio solo eran cuestionamientos que resolvían valiéndose de la mera fantasía que emergía de sus creativas e infantiles mentes , pero poco a poco fueron cansándose de ello, querían tener respuestas auténticas, fidedignas de ver y sentir algo con ojos y manos propias. Y el primero en hartarse como supondrán fue el pequeño Eren. Quien parándose de forma abrupta de la cama en que yacía acostado, cruzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho y miro con el ceño fruncido cargado de chispeante determinación a su mejor amigo. —¡Armin! ¡Esto no puede seguir así!, ¡Ya me aburrí de imaginar cómo serían las cosas más allá del sistema solar!— Exclamo enardecido. —¡Tú y yo debemos ir a "ese mas allá"— empuño su mano y con la otra señalo apasionadamente hacia el cielo nocturno despejado que se colaba entre las cortinas de su ventana.

Esa noche 7 años atrás, a las 11 con 13 minutos decidieron que lo que en verdad querían era viajar por el universo, ir a lugares que nadie más ha pisado; Marte, más allá del Sistema Solar, Próxima B, Kepler-452b ***** ser los primeros cosmonautas humanos en conseguir deslizarse por el espacio interestelar. Obtener ese épico título que marcaría un antes y un después en la civilización humana era el motor por excelencia que impulsaba tan alto a Yeager y Arlert.

Quizás fuesen sueños muy utópicos y prácticamente solo posibles en las páginas de novelas sci-fi y en escenas típicas de la saga Star Wars, considerando la época en la que viven. Puesto que con la tecnología actual es prácticamente imposible obtener la energía y los materiales necesarios para construir naves que proporcionasen la resistencia y extrema velocidad para realizar viajes de tal magnitud a través de infinitas distancias espacio-temporales a un relativo corto plazo. Ambos chiquillos fueron y son plenamente conscientes de ello. Pero es eso mismo el principal reto a superar, ir contra todos los pronósticos. Esforzarse y no rendirse. Luchar para conseguir lo impensable.

Saciar esa curiosidad de pisar y conocer paisajes que no fueran los del planeta Tierra. Experimentar otra clase de libertad.

Por qué Eren es la valentía y Armin la inteligencia. Ambos luchan para alcanzarse mutuamente y compensarse con ayuda del otro. Si Eren no entendía, Armin le explicaba. Si Armin se rendía, Eren le animaba con coraje. Son un complemento casi perfecto. _Casi…_

.

.

¿Lo que venía? Después de graduarse del instituto el primer paso a superar, será conseguir aprobar el ingreso a la universidad de Oxford, una de las mejores instituciones a nivel mundial para ocupar un puesto dentro de la clase de la facultad de física.

No tiene ni un ápice de duda que Armin entraría con facilidad, y aunque a él le resultara una labor prácticamente titánica al ir a competir contra otros chicos que seguramente le superan a creces en comprensión y análisis de las fórmulas matemáticas; genios natos valga la redundancia (como su propio amigo). Él tiene de arma la gran testarudez para conseguir brincarse hasta los muros más altos que la vida le impusiese en su camino.

Nunca ha fallado al cumplir sus objetivos, y esto no será la excepción. Menos si estamos hablando de su más grande sueño. Estudiaría arduo, tiene a su amigo Armin para ayudarle.

Porque a veces ser sumamente listo no es suficiente si la persona carece de empeño y dedicación.

Y eso Eren lo tiene muy en claro, es un factor que lo favorecía bastante y el sabría sacarle el máximo provecho para lo que venía.

Y las chicas definitivamente, son un factor que entorpecería sus metas. Después de su evidente atractivo físico, lo segundo que también le valió bastante para atraer la admiración de un montón de mocosas alborotadas cual imán a su persona, es precisamente ese carácter altamente competitivo.

– _Ah_ …esas adolescentes ¡cómo le irritan!–; son tan molestas, gritonas y empalagosas.

Y ¡no!… vuelve a remarcar la carencia de tendencias homosexuales, porque al menos nunca ha visto con otros ojos a los de su mismo género. Lo que pasa es que realmente no ha encontrado a una chica que verdaderamente llame su atención, las cosas nunca consiguen ir más allá de reconocer que alguna fuese bastante bonita.

Podría sacarle provecho a su condición y tirarse a cuanta tipa se le insinuase. Pero gracias a la buena educación inculcada por unos excelentes progenitores como lo eran Grisha y Carla, no toma ese camino de play-boy por respeto a su propia intimidad y a las mujeres. Quizás fuese odiado por las chicas al siempre rechazar los sentimientos que ellas le profesaban –más aun con todo lo que dijo e hizo hoy–, tal vez fuese tachado de anticuado por sus amigos varones, pero prefiere eso a lastimarlas de una manera más profunda o tomar rutas de mera promiscuidad desmedida. Simplemente esas cosas no cuadran en su vida.

Los temas románticos son un punto y aparte en sus objetivos, algo muy relegado a terceros planos en prioridades aunque tampoco está cerrado a posibilidades. Eren considera que lo mejor es que surgiese por si solo; sin buscarlo pero tampoco sin resistirse. Porque si algún día iba a salir en una cita con una mujer. Seria porque "ella" veía más allá de su físico. Seria por que el encontraría algo verdaderamente atrayente en la personalidad de esa chica y ella aceptaría apoyarlo incondicionalmente en su loco sueño.

En cierto modo Eren tiene el ligero temor, de que el día en que por primera vez le gustara una mujer, esta lo tachara de chiflado cuando descubriera sus planes para el futuro. Díganme ¿Cuántos jóvenes tienen el deseo de viajar libremente por el espacio interestelar? , está seguro que muy pocos. Por ello muy en el fondo alberga la peculiar esperanza de que ella compartiera ideales parecidos a los suyos. ¡Oh sí! Eso sería lo mejor.

.

.

Al final, Eren Yeager concluye que está muy cómodo tal como está. Alejado de situaciones amorosas. Soltero y sin compromiso, libre para enfocarse exclusivamente en sus planes de exploración espacial.

Las relaciones sentimentales podían esperar para mucho más adelante, aunque si la vida que quería era de aventurarse por el vacío del espacio, tampoco escatimaba que tal vez nunca podría tener una. Y ciertamente era un precio que no le alarmaría pagar. Enamorarse de una chica por ahora, en verdad le resulta irrelevante y escasamente necesario.

.

.

 _...And you're acting like a stranger_  
 _'Cause you thought it looked like fun_

 _And did you ever get the feeling_  
 _That these are things she said before?... —"Arctic Monekys" letras._

.

* * *

 _CONTINUARA..._

* * *

 _ ***** Aclaraciones: _

_Próxima B y K-452: Son los planetas potencialmente habitables más cercanos a la tierra, en su caso Próxima B es un pequeño planeta rocoso a 4 años luz de distancia orbitando a la estrella enana marrón Alfa Centauri._

 _En el caso de Kepler- 452b es un planeta con muy posibles condiciones similares al nuestro (es casi seguro que posea agua y atmosfera) y mucho con posibilidades de ser habitable más altas que Próxima B. El problema es que se encuentra a casi 500 años luz de distancia. Y bueno solo aclaraba esos dos detalles por si las dudas xD._

* * *

 ** _#Notasfinales:_**

 _El Eremika es definitivamente una de mis OPT´s, tenía que escribir algo de ellos sí o sí. Y mas con esta sequia de historias de ellos donde sean emparejados (espero que la segunda temporada aumente los fanfics), peor aun con todo lo que ha pasado en el manga; los 8 años de vida, las teorias locas que hicieron de que Eren tendria que engendrar un chamaco con Historia, creanme que cuando eres un gran fan todo eso resulta muy agotador emocionalmente hablando. :v Espero que hayan disfrutado de mi aporte. No será una historia muy larga, a lo mucho contara con 5 capítulos. Es una trama aparentemente relax y con temas digeribles para todo el publico-sin preocupaciones mayores, donde viviran su adolescencia tal como deberian vivirla-, se me ocurrió en vísperas navideñas xD y aunque en un principio tenía planeado escribirla para otro fandom. Al final pensé sería más adecuado para esta paring dado las personalidades de Eren y Mikasa._

 _En verdad espero y no hayan quedado con cara de WTF al leer todo esto, no estaba tan convencida de publicarlo. No me considero buena escritora de humor (sigo considerando esto un intento)–le voy más al angust y horror-. Aunque en general, la historia mas bien tendra de todo un poco. Siento que las partes "humorísticas" me quedaron muy bizarras o mas dramaticas que con sentido de gracia. Pero bueno dicen por allí que a veces uno mismo es su peor juez. No pienso comprometerme con actualizaciones seguidas, lo hare en cuanto pueda…–creo que lo indispensable es entregar historias de calidad, aunque sea más demorado elaborarlas. Aunque obviamente el grado de aceptación que tenga la historia va a influenciar en aumentar mis ganas de escribir más rápido los capítulos._

 _Todo estará narrado desde la perspectiva de Eren, no hare narración en primera persona –no me gusta ese narración-, será en narrador omnisciente pero girando en torno a él. Discúlpenme también si terminaron odiando a Eren por lo feo que trato a Mikasa . Yo amo demasiado a ese niño con todo y su inmadurez (me encantan sus pinchis ojos afghdfhss *-*), créanme que disfrute mucho escribiendo la última parte donde reflejo sus sueños para el futuro e intento justificar un poquito él porque es así de culei con las mujeres y ademas de recalcar la tipica voluntad de Eren por descubrir cosas nuevas._ _Ya terminaran queriéndolo de nuevo profundamente al final..._

 _En un principio tenía pensado convertirlo en un play boy selectivo…Pero ñeee, -demasiado cliché- y esas cosas no van con Eren. Lol ese mocoso suda agua bendita y me pareció mas interesante conservar se aspecto tan desinteresado que posee respecto a relacionarse con las mujeres. Jajajaj igual ya verán los improvistos que le esperan._

 _El título del fic está enteramente dedicado al nombre de mi álbum musical favorito y de mi banda favorita "Neon Indian" se les recomiendo encarecidamente escuchar, aunque les advierto que en un principio les parecerán sonidos electronicos muy raros. Pero si les gusta ya se acostumbraran..., Al final de esta historia quedaría perfecto que escucharan canciones de ellos –fueron mi principal inspiración-. Cuando los escucho solo imagino que estoy viajando entre galaxias…_

 _Las letras que pongo en un principio e inicio del fic, son de la canción "The hellcat spangled shalalala" de Arctic Monekys –otra de mis bandas favs- igual se las recomiendo._

 _En fin ya me desvié del tema central. Pero bueno, ya no tengo mucho que agregar. Salvo que dar las gracias si leíste y te ha gustado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 ** _Reviews (?_**

 _Estoy atenta a contestar tomatazos, dudas, críticas constructivas, felicitaciones, sugerencias, etc._

 ** _¡Chaito!_**

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

**~Summary~**

Con el propósito de concentrarse única y exclusivamente en hacer su realidad su muy utópico sueño junto a su mejor amigo Armin. Eren Yeager –a pesar de ser consagrado como uno de los chicos más lindos del instituto- prefiere mantenerse al margen de cualquier tipo de relación, rechazando las confesiones de cada chica al etiquetarlas de superficiales, fastidiosas y sin nada interesante que acapare su atención. Todo hasta que la más extraña del instituto se le declaro frente a media escuela. Después de darle una humillante negativa, situaciones más inesperadas todavía irán enseñándole una valiosa lección.

.

.

Advertencias: Las mismas que en el capitulo anterior. Ninguna de gran peso

Disclamer: Ningún personaje de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ me pertence, todos son propiedad de Haime Isayama

.

* * *

 _ **#Informacionquecura:**_

 _He vuelto :v! Bueno, nos vemos al final donde daré respuesta a sus reviews y aclarare algunas dudas (?. En fin, los dejo disfrutando de esta segunda parte de la historia._

 _¡Para ustedes! ¡A leer!_

* * *

 **"ERA EXTRAÑA" _  
_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _CAPITULO II:_ **Love/ Paranoia**

(words: **5035** )

 **.**

 _...I can just be paranoid,_

 _Don't quell the desire to know  
What was really going on _

_does it really fucking matter?..._

 _._

 _...Didn't notice until I was in love for real  
And if we're gonna cross the line…_ _–"Tame Impala" letras_

.

.

 _"Ackerman primer lugar"_

 _"Ackerman usted saco el puntaje más alto en el proyecto"_

 _"Señorita Ackerman excelente"_

Los maestros recitan constantemente su nombre, es una plaga entre voces, y todo comenzó a ir cuesta arriba desde ese día. El día en que atento a humillarla cruelmente frente a media escuela.

Eren recuerda que en un inicio –ese mismo día por la noche– al tener la cabeza serena sobre su almohada, haciendo un recuento en post de sus impulsivas acciones cometidas esa mañana llego a sentirse con un pesado remordimiento de conciencia.

Puede que el ambiente de la confesión hubiese resultado chocante, pero Mikasa se lo hizo saber de una forma tranquila y serena (por supuesto; su personalidad la había limitado a reaccionar de otra forma). Y precisamente fue esa reacción la principal causante de su pérdida de estribos. ¿Incoherente no? Por qué debió haber sido todo lo contrario. Yeager sabía que su carácter no era muy dócil que digamos, por aun así reflexiono lo exagerado que se comportó al decirle todo eso. En el pasado hubo declaraciones más irritantes que esa, tías que se le querían lanzar a la primera o tuvieron la osadía de pedirle un beso de consuelo… Con ellas si debió estar en todo su derecho de marcar un cruel limite. Con Ackerman no debió ser tan severo. Mejor dicho y el cuestionamiento que resultaba de plato principal para sus remordimientos ¿Por qué fue tan excepcionalmente severo con ella? Veamos; Ni siquiera teniendo la certeza de saber que se trataba de una entidad artificial la que confesaba su amor por él, hubiese reaccionado así de iracundo.

Entonces realmente debió ser la escandalosa muchedumbre estudiantil en la cafetería quienes con sus comentarios burlistas lo estresaron hasta orillarlo a desquitarse tan horriblemente con la japonesa, si hubiesen estado solos posiblemente el desenlace hubiese sido uno bastante pacifico ¿O no?...

Y su personalidad de hielo definitivamente lo exaspero ¿Pero por qué?... No fue para tanto ¿O sí?

Vale, lo hecho… hecho estaba y no podía hacer nada para remediar algo del pasado.

Tuvo incluso el amago de ir a disculparse con ella, justificándose con que ese día no había estado de buen humor, pero se retractó al temer que alguien lo pillara haciendo tal cosa, entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tendría más rumores encima. Y no, él no quería eso.

Al final desistió de la idea, optando por simplemente olvidar de una forma un tanto cobarde las denigrantes palabras que le dirigió a esa peculiar jovencita. Además lo que menos quería era volver a relacionarse con ella.

.

Claro todos sus mínimos amagos de arrepentimiento murieron y nuevamente fueron remplazadas por negativas emociones dirigidas hacia la asiática. Porque lo que Mikasa ahora hacia, lentamente rebasaba el límite de su tolerancia.

Y no. No tomo represalias contra él, ni insultos posteriores, ni intentos de agresión, ni siquiera un minúsculo comentario de difamación de su parte. Bueno realmente era de esperarse, que ella hiciera algunas de las acciones antes mencionadas, rompería todos los esquemas que recaían en su persona, simplemente no sería Mikasa Ackerman. Aunque muy en el fondo Eren hubiese preferido que su venganza oscilara los parámetros de una adolescente encaprichada común y corriente. Eso hubiera sido más fácil de sobrellevar.

Pero a la vez fue extraño. La mañana del primer día post-incidente la vio de reojo tan tranquila, indiferente a su alrededor igual que siempre, inmutándose con esos estoicos ojos de hielo frente al cotilleo que corría cual reguero de pólvora tras sus espaldas. No era la reacción a posteriori que una chica normal tendría después de tremendo rechazo, era tan predecible que se albergasen intensos sentimientos de despecho como secuela. Sin embargo Eren en su momento puso seriamente en duda que Ackerman estuviera en el fondo mínimamente despechada por su causa, ¿Por qué? Porque tampoco iba con ella.

Es más, ni siquiera dudo que en el mejor de los casos, el gusto que tuvo por él y le animo a confesarse, se hubiese desvanecido al día siguiente. Eren no pudo darse una idea de lo que surcarse por la cabeza de la asiática, ella realmente parecía no sentir nada y por ende no podía imaginarse la clase de pensamientos que tendría una persona carente de emociones. Más bien ¿en verdad sintió algo por él?... Mikasa era un auténtico misterio, tal vez y siendo metafóricamente extremistas, mas desconocido que el mismísimo universo que tanto añoraba explorar.

Nunca volvieron a cruzar miradas, ella a simple vista le ignoraba igual que a todos –como siempre– y él se tragó las ganas de decirle un escueto "lo siento", pero las conclusiones que en un inicio había formulado, se vieron enteramente refutadas con lo que se vino a continuación.

¿Ella hacia todo eso en venganza?, Quien sabe, porque eso significaría que de alguna manera la había dolido la grosera negativa que le dio y eso resultaba aparentemente ilógico para la chica robot, pero daba la casualidad que los cambios que se produjeron comenzaron en secuela de su denegada confesión. Era tan embustera sin aparentemente proponérselo. Engañaba y contradecía con cada una de sus acciones, pero poniendo atención al final parecía que no lo hacía… Mikasa bien pudiese ser comparada con un jodido electrón, (esos mismos que con sus imposibles y casi sobrenaturales movimientos a través del espacio al ser _observados_ , ponían en riesgo, gran parte de las leyes físicas, al quitarle el sentido a la realidad *) dependiendo del ángulo y tiempo en que mirases era de una manera u otra, y así sucesivamente sin dar con respuestas satisfactorias. Puras jodidas paradojas.

–Y si– Eren sabía que era otra analogía ridícula, pero fue lo primero que acudió a su cabeza para tratar de comprender ejemplificando con otras "situaciones" en las cuales se ubicaba más fácilmente al poseer más conocimiento sobre ello. Hasta eso era más entendible que los comportamientos de la oriental.

Lo único que podía afirmar con certeza es que Mikasa Ackerman, ya era consagrada como toda una genio por los maestros en el instituto, arrasando con los primeros puestos de cada asignatura. Y por ende desplazándolo a él hacia posiciones más bajas.

Sus tareas eran de las mejores, la ortografía, información y redacción eran impecables, los docentes la ponían de ejemplo asombrados. Y ni que decir de la velocidad para resolver una actividad en clase. Era alucinante, casi fuera de este mundo ¿Lo peor?, No se equivocaba. Ni mostraba señales de hacerse un quebradero de cabeza resolviendo los acertijos numéricos. Cada cosa que hacía en el aula parecía tan natural y fácil. Como si todo el jodido tiempo estuvo conteniéndose y guardando un arsenal de ases bajo la manga. Un repertorio de habilidades extraordinarias que estuvo escondiendo al mundo para sacarlas a relucir en el momento preciso.

¿Por qué sucedía todo esto? Es que en verdad esta tan resentida que sin demostrarlo intentaba humillarlo pegándole indirectamente donde más le duele.

Antes, cuando la conoció en la secundaria y solo ocupaba el primer puesto en el pase de lista por el apellido Ackerman, siempre fue una estudiante promedio, de ochos y sietes no pasaba en su boleta. Y ni hablar en educación física, su nivel competitivo era escaso y corría igual que cualquier otra chica. La única peculiaridad que llamaba la atención es que siempre usaba pantalones deportivos y desde luego nunca se quitaba la bufanda roja que le ocultaba la barbilla y el cuello. Era increíble observar como no caía desmayada sobre el pavimento de las canchas, después de un intenso día de vueltas y carreras bajo los potentes rayos solares de mayo o junio. Soportando el extremoso calor con toda esa ropa encima.

¡Joder! Actualmente demostraba velocidades y agilidades comprables a las de un impala africano. Vencía a todos, a las chicas, a los chicos… y a él.

Su fuerza también era desmedida, demostró soportar sin dificultad a dos chicas cargadas sobre cada uno de sus hombros. Y eso que ni siquiera pidió lucirse frente a todos de esa manera. Ese otra increíble hallazgo sucedió un par de semanas después, cuando el maestro Shadis se mostró tan impresionado al verla correr tan rápido en sus tres últimas clases que por mera curiosidad quiso verificar si la joven asiática tenía otras destacables habilidades físicas. Primero le pidió a Historia Reiss (la más delgada y bajita de la clase para comenzar con algo sencillo), que subiera a uno de los hombros de Mikasa, y al ver que esta no mostraba muecas de dolor alguno, procedió a indicarle a Sasha Blouse que tomara el lugar opuesto.

Llegados a este punto, fue normal escuchar comentarios de desaprobación por parte de otros alumnos al considerar de alto riesgo las peticiones del profesor. Podía dislocar gravemente los omoplatos de Mikasa, pero esta sin inmutarse ni mostrar señales de esfuerzo volvió a acceder con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, indicándole a su compañera que tomara toda la confianza de escalar en su cuerpo y montarse en su hombro.

El resultado fue sorprende para los ojos de todos, dejando boquiabiertos a la gran mayoría. Esa chica era increíble. Aguanto 5 minutos con Historia y Sasha encima suyo y para rematar el tiempo fue cortado, no por que Mikasa estuviese cansada sino por la simple orden del docente para que concluyera con su demostración.

Y a pesar de los halagos impresionados de sus compañeros, ella siguió sin demostrar un mínimo resquicio de felicidad u orgullo en sus facciones. Solo se limitaba a dar las gracias con un tono de voz excesivamente neutro.

Del otro lado, el y Armin intentaban asimilar lo que vieron, anonadados. Eren fue consiente que en su caso apenas y lograría soportar el peso individual de Sasha y no sobrepasaría los tres minutos sin antes caer al suelo con los dientes molidos al apretarlos por el esfuerzo.

Lo que había hecho Mikasa era un logro inhumano para una jovencita que apenas y contaba con dieciséis años. Y esa fue la premisa, para que las sospechas de que en realidad la asiática era una entidad artificial, se reforzaran por toda la escuela. A partir de allí, la mayoría ponía sus distancias atemorizados cuando ella caminaba cerca. Los chistes y bromas dejaron de serlo, para ser tomados seriamente como una posibilidad real basada en pruebas fidedignas. Ya no solo era su actitud anormalmente inexpresiva; Esa fuerza, esa velocidad solo podían corresponder a los de una maquina fabricada para parecer humano, igual que en las películas de Terminator. ¡Joder! y eso que era de sus sagas favoritas.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días, rápidos y sin detenerse. Lo que en un principio fue absoluta impresión y escepticismo por las hazañas de Mikasa, poco a poco fue cambiando a un sentimiento que ni en un millón de años admitiría, pero que de todos modos al no saber la receta para reprimirlo allí persistía morando, ocupando un espacio en sus pensamientos, claro y fuerte como solo en él se manifestaban las emociones. Ardiéndole las entrañas y provocando que su ceño anduviese más fruncido de lo usual a lo largo de su rutina diaria.

Le dolía en el orgullo saber que le daba ese tipo de importancia a una persona. Verla tan tranquila sobre su silla, escuchar que era nombrada, era y es sinónimo de ponerlo de malas. Tal cual ahora sucedía.

.

.

Transcurre la hora de entrega de los resultados de los exámenes del segundo parcial en el semestre de la materia de Física. El maestro Dot Pixis; un hombre entrado en los cincuenta y tantos, calvo pero que afortunadamente lo compensa con un elegante bigote canoso y muy bien definido decorando su bonachón rostro, ha comenzado a repartir por orden de lista de la "A" a la "Z" y por ende, tiene que pronunciar "ese nombre" para iniciar con la ronda.

Es así que la polémica oriental, se convirtió en la primera alumna en levantarse del asiento para caminar, recoger la prueba ya calificada y volver a sentarse para analizar el número de aciertos y fallos que posiblemente tuvo en alguna que otra de sus respuestas. Tampoco va a admitirlo, pero una parte de él tuvo gran curiosidad por pararse y echar un fugaz vistazo a esa hoja. Tiene que ser paciente –otra de sus "no virtudes"–, pronto sabría la posición que realmente ocupa al lado de esa enigmática joven, que robot o no le está sobrepasando hasta en sus mejores destrezas (deportes, por ejemplo) y que también lo hiciese en Física seria el golpe de gracia que terminaría por agotarlo. Y él no quiere ni pensar la clase de reacción que traería consigo su volátil temperamento si eso sucedía.

Muy en el fondo tiene miedo. Si, Eren teme que Mikasa sea la prueba fehaciente de que el talento natural supera al esfuerzo y perseverancia del que tanto se vale para ganar. De ser así, eso reduciría considerablemente –o de plano anularía– las posibilidades de vencer a un montón de cerebritos que competirían por un lugar dentro de Oxford –mermando la cifra de éxito en su muy utópico sueño, que ya de por si hasta para genios resulta complicado de concebir–. Porque hay mejores que él, –Más capaces para estudiar en esa prestigiosa universidad, mejor dotados para ser enviados al espacio; más fuertes, más inteligentes, más resistentes–. Si existe una chica así en su propia escuela, no quiere ni imaginarse la cantidad que habría en sitios donde se buscaban personas "así". Y no tanto como "él"

Solo porque sí. Que nacieran humanos tan geniales solo porque la naturaleza conjugo al azar los mejores genes en un individuo, le parece un hecho injusto –Pero valido biológicamente hablando, es correcto que hubiese variabilidad genética para equilibrar una especie– Débiles, normales, y sobresalientes. Hechos de pura suerte. El entra en la segunda categoría, y se siente dichoso de no pertenecer a la primera, pero frustrado por estar debajo de los terceros. Eren ambiciona más de lo que su cuerpo y mente podían otorgarle.

Porque si hay algo que Yeager odiase con todas sus fuerzas, es sentirse inferior a alguien. Que él tuviese que estudiar a veces hasta caer dormido en la silla de su escritorio por la madrugada y practicar un ejercicio hasta que su cuerpo estuviese entumido del dolor para poder mejorar, mientras otros solo tienen que existir y no hacer absolutamente nada para perfeccionar esas habilidades con las que ya nacieron. Es una autentica injusticia.

Afortunadamente saber eso a Eren nunca lo frenaba o desanimaba realmente, al contrario le infundía ímpetu para perseverar el doble. Chocaba los puños y se disponía a demostrarle al mundo, que cualquier persona con espíritu de lucha podía ser un genio. Y aunque a veces no siempre se galardonaba con los primeros puestos. La cifra de éxito seguía siendo mayor. Eran esas victorias, las innegables pruebas de que el esfuerzo valía más que el talento nato.

De que un humano promedio como el, –si se lo proponía– podía hacer cosas asombrosas.

Lamentablemente con Mikasa es diferente. _Otra vez_

Porque por primera vez, su conciencia le susurra que con ella, por más que se esforzarse nunca podría alcanzarla. Y él se niega rotundamente a aceptarlo.

.

.

En ese instante es el turno de su fiel amigo Armin, que con el "Arlet" se gana el segundo puesto en el listado de la clase 104. Luego seguiría Sasha Blouse.

A diferencia de lo que puede inferirse Eren esta remotamente lejos de albergar un sentimiento de índole rencorosa para-con Armin, todo lo contrario. El castaño estima y admira su destacable inteligencia. Su amigo rubio a pesar de ser consciente de sus destrezas intelectuales, siempre mantiene los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y no demuestra sentirse más que los demás por ello. Es otro aspecto que lo caracteriza enormemente, otorgándole un mayor valor como persona en conjunto con su humildad y disposición para ayudar a los demás, nunca grosero y soberbio. Usualmente modesto cada que alguien halagaba sus dotes.

Eren considera que se merecía con creces tener esa mente brillante. Las cosas habían mejorado bastante para ese chico, porque en el pasado a causa de sus facciones delicadas y físico débil. En varias ocasiones, especialmente en la primaria y a comienzos de la secundaria, los buscapleitos (típicos en cualquier escuela) intentaron humillarlo poniéndole apodos despectivos como "niñita" o "maricón". Las bromas pesadas fueron recurrentes en ese entonces y Armin al ser un individuo de naturaleza pacifica nunca hizo nada para detenerlos o delatarlos, solo se dejaba maltratar en silencio y se escudaba inútilmente con las manos. Por supuesto, los episodios de hostigamiento se frenaban cada que Eren intervenía para defenderlo.

No fue extraño que los señores Yeager tuviesen que acudir con frecuencia al despacho del director acompañados de un chiquillo castaño con las mejillas infladas haciendo morros y un posible ojo bordeado de tintes morados –molesto con sus padres por la regañina que se había ganado en casa y aun iracundo por la manera en que se era perturbado el bienestar de Armin– a dar la cara por las conductas inapropiadas de su retoño.

Por suerte Eren jamás fue expulsado o suspendido de la escuela; primera, porque ya sabían que el niño tomaba ese comportamiento violento para auxiliar a su mejor amigo y segunda por los grandes beneficios de reconocimiento entre los demás planteles, al poseer entre sus filas un jovencito tan competitivo que los ponía en lo alto en cada concurso que participaba. ¡Oh por supuesto que no eran idiotas! y no desaprovecharían la minita de oro que Eren representaba, además de cierta manera –A pesar de que los métodos no fueron los más ortodoxos–, ayudaba a frenar un poco los ataques de bullying.

Podía decirse que era citado por mero protocolo.

Inclusive, aunque Eren llego al extremo de en una ocasión romperle el tabique nasal a uno de los acosadores de su mejor amigo, no por ello se salvó de recibir unas cuantas burlas; la más humillante que recuerda sucedió a finales de sexto año, cuando varios rumores circularon en venganza, sugiriendo que él y Armin eran una pareja homosexual y los habían visto besándose en los baños masculinos. Así de desgraciados fueron los mocosos de 12 años.

Afortunadamente la inseguridad de Armin y los recurrentes moretes tallados en su cara ya son historia. Ahora en el instituto la mayoría (por que seguían existiendo unas pocas y desagradables excepciones) lo respeta, y lo trata de manera amigable. El rubio se desenvuelve opinando sus sabios puntos de vista con confianza y sin miedo a ser agredido.

Al fin Armin tiene la paz que siempre se había merecido.

Por eso que la vida lo compensara con tal inteligencia es lo justo.

.

.

Cuando regresa a la realidad, Armin con su característica timidez observa su examen moviendo sus ojos al compás del meticuloso análisis que efectúa sobre sus problemas, sujetando la hoja con ambas manos. Entonces, ni lento ni perezoso Eren se gira para encararlo —¿¡Que has sacado!? — pregunta más efusivo de lo normal.

El rubio reacciona pegando un ligero brinquito asustado del casi grito que propino Eren en medio de la clase. Estaba demasiado concentrado. —Pues tengo un 98 sobre 100— contesta cohibido.

—¡Hum ya veo!—Y el castaño cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho sin sorprenderse demasiado, orgulloso de su amigo y dedicándole una sincera sonrisa pero sin deshacer el visaje de sus espesas cejas casi unidas.

—Señor Yeager guarde silencio por favor, o le entrego su examen hasta el final de la clase— del otro lado Pixis reprende con voz pasiva, nunca es un maestro muy estricto en cuanto a regular comportamientos inadecuados de los alumnos . Si por Shadis fuera, ya estaría corriendo a toda velocidad por la escuela, así que internamente agradecido de que la situación no fuese el escenario hipotético número dos, solo se limita a asentir y a voltearse correctamente en su silla, ansioso por la espera de su turno. En cuanto a posiciones en la lista, Eren ocupa la última parte. Solo falta casi toda la clase del 204 por pasar y entonces seguiría el. Queda una larga espera por delante.

Desesperante muy desesperante.

.

.

—Yeager, pase— ¡Oh sí! ¡Al fin ha llegado su momento! ruega cuando menos no obtener un puntaje debajo del 80 sobre 100. Sacrifico toda una tarde de Call of duty junto a su hermano mayor que casualmente ayer tuvo el día libre en su trabajo. Fue duro denegarle una partida en la Play Station, después de haber llegado a su cuarto, taclearlo en un abrazo que casi lo asfixia y luego retarlo utilizando su típica voz socarrona a jugar una ronda en la consola. Eren se obligó a resistirse argumentando un –tengo que estudiar para poder repasar las ecuaciones de termodinámica–. Obviamente tuvo que aguantar las burlas de Zeke al llamarlo "matadito", "nerd" y cosas así.

Aun se lamenta enormemente y más cuando Zeke está a punto de dejar de habitar la casa al encontrarse a un paso de contraer nupcias. Pronto ya no podría verlo tan seguido.

En verdad anhela que la renuncia a un ameno rato de convivencia con su hermano no hubiese sido en vano.

.

.

Igual que los demás, Eren se levanta nervioso de su pupitre, cargando consigo la sensación de las tripas arremolinándose en su estómago a cada paso que da y lo acerca a recoger las notas de su prueba evaluativa.

Se para frente al escritorio de Pixis y un —Toma muchacho— basta para que Yeager tuviese en su poder el endemoniado papel que acredita si se esforzó lo suficiente o solo es un idiota más de la lista. Por un instante quizo cerrar los ojos pero se abstuvo, retrasar lo inminente no vale la pena. Lo mejor es ver de una vez y romper el suspenso.

"79/100" –mierda– casi gimotea de la frustración, estuvo a una décima de alcanzar la meta autoimpuesta. Y a pesar de que es una fracción de nada, para Eren cuenta y mucho. Una décima es suficiente para dar por sentado un rotundo fracaso, si hubiese sido un 81/100 el cuento seria otro.

Efectivamente, Eren se siente cual mediocre perdedor. Es un desazón que contadas veces experimenta pero cuando le sucede; dependiendo del grado en que categorizase el fallo esa molestia podía perdurar desde horas hasta días picándole la conciencia. Hoy posiblemente estaría toda la tarde amargándose la existencia y pensando en cómo superarse para la próxima vez.

Y todo eso estuvo destinado a suceder, si no fuese porque sus curiosos ojos hubiesen viajado atraídos cual abejas al polen de las flores o polillas a la luz de una lámpara incandescente. Ni siquiera lo premedito, inconscientemente su cerebro vio la oportunidad y en automático no pudo resistirse a desaprovecharla.

Todo se conjugo en el momento preciso, porque ella casi esconde "la prueba que lo hundía todavía más en la derrota" dentro de su mochila y él estuvo a nada de sobrepasarla en su camino de retorno al pupitre. El destino se encapricho con que las cosas fuesen así; en esa esquina, en esa maldita esquina mal oculta en el dobles transversal del papel, sobresaliendo burlona de toda la hoja –por que por segundo experimento la ilusión de que los símbolos le sacaban la lengua y le mostraban el trasero que no tenían–, estaba anotada la numerología que el tanto anhelaba poseer.

–Mikasa lo hizo de nuevo– lo ha humillado sin proponérselo ni alardear a viva voz el 100/100 perfectamente remarcado y escrito inclusive en números más grandes que los demás, seguramente Pixis se enorgulleció de calificar una nota impecable.

Él lo ha visto por mera casualidad e inclusive llego a pensar que la asiática había tenido un puntaje normal, pero nuevamente ese rostro inmutable de hielo fue una reverenda tomadura de pelo. ¡Es que no puede ser que no estuviese ni mínimamente emocionada o feliz!... Como si tener todos los aciertos correctos fuera cosa de todos los días –Aunque analizándolo bien, ahora lo es; ella hace todo perfecto.

¡Maldición! Ha superado incluso a Armin

Puede tragarse –a duras penas– que le sobrepase en Biología, Literatura, Ética, hasta Deportes y Matemáticas… Pero Física… No de la materia en la que depende su futuro.

.

Ni siquiera noto cuando fue que sus pies quedaron anclados al piso del azulejo sin poder moverse de la impresión. Por qué otra vez la tempestad comenzó a arremeter en sus entrañas. Está a nada de cruzar esa barrera de tolerancia. Aprieta su propio examen con desprecio, y la mira a ella con el mismo sentimiento.

Le es absurda esa actitud inflexible ante sus logros, le parece insoportable que no explote y le grite de una buena vez que hace todo eso por venganza. –Entonces todo quedaría esclarecido, aunque fuese una resolución ilógica tomando en cuenta a quien nos referimos–. Por ello, definitivamente le es insostenible no entenderla y empezar a creer que realmente es una entidad artificial.

La invencible Mikasa Ackerman. Está harto de ello y no sabe si será lo suficientemente paciente como para aguantar su insufrible presencia dentro del mismo salón. No la soportara por mucho.

.

El rostro ladeado de Mikasa permanece oculto tras los mechones de ébano que enmarcan su rostro y desde luego el pañuelo carmesí amarrado en su cuello cubre totalmente sus labios y barbilla. Ha terminado de guardar su examen en su mochila y permanece silenciosamente cabizbaja en el pupitre. No tardo más tiempo del necesario para voltearse y fijar sus ojos en los iracundos de él. Seguramente percibió la mala vibra que le dirigía.

El lapso silencioso se le antoja eterno, tal parece que ella no está dispuesta a tomar la palabra. –Es de anticiparse–, únicamente se limita a parpadear –Es exasperante–. Otra patada en el orgullo el tener que hablarle, después de haberse jurado jamás volver a relacionarse con ella de ninguna manera. Lamentablemente hoy, es estrictamente necesario hacerlo. Tiene que despejarse algunas dudas y dejar otras cosas en claro. Si no logro enterarse por medios terceros, indagaría personalmente aunque tenga que cargar con ciertos remordimientos en la conciencia. Porque nada mejor que informarse de primera mano ¿cierto?...

Además no puede esperar más. La impaciencia y el coraje lo carcomen vivo.

—Así que… Tienes un 100 sobre 100 Mikasa— expresa apretando disimuladamente los dientes.

—Sí, lo tengo— responde de inmediato, serena.

—¿No crees que ya es suficiente de tanta falsedad? ¿Por qué no presumes de una buena vez que eres la gran Mikasa Ackerman y que la mayoría no te llega ni a los talones?.

—No tengo razón para hacerlo Eren.

—¡Claro que la tienes!, te halagan te insultan y tú sigues igual que siempre como si no mereciera la pena ponerles atención a los demás, ¡eres una maldita prepotente!—le espeta al borde de los gritos, apoyándose y apretando los nudillos inconscientemente en el borde de la paleta del pupitre de la oriental, ella no dice nada y Eren no espera más tiempo a que conteste algo para poder reanudar con su impulsivo desahogo —Entonces dime ¿Por qué no antes,? ¡¿Por qué justo ahora tienes que cegar a medio instituto con tus grandiosas habilidades?! ¿¡Que te retenía!? ¿¡Que carajos era lo que esperabas!?.

—Solo compruebo "algo" Eren.

—¿Comprobar? ¿¡Comprobar!? — ríe de manera irónica —No me fio en tus palabras Mikasa, eres demasiado contradictoria, con lo que dices, con lo que haces y con lo que tu cara demuestra ¡Nada tiene ni un puto sentido!.

—¿Y cuál es el sentido que buscas en mí?.

—La verdad ninguno en especial, solo algo coherente— una sonrisa cruel se asoma entre sus labios —¿Por qué no admites de una buena vez que te dolió mi rechazo y ahora haces todo esto por venganza?.

—Me dolió tu rechazo Eren, pero mis razones son contrarias a lo que tu supones. Lamento que esto te haya afectado— ninguna exaltación en su suave timbre vocal, todo se mantenía igual.

–Lamento que esto te haya afectado– las palabras se remedan en su mente, siendo esa la gota que derramo el vaso. Es verdad, esa es la más grande razón por la que estaba armando todo el escandalo a medio salón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Lo peor, es que seguramente debía ser lo primero que a leguas se notaba _"Todo le ha afectado"_ y que ella lo evidenciara de tal forma que aunque seguía sin denotar sentimiento alguno. La palabra "lamento" solo le dejaba en claro una cuestión.

Lástima…, le tiene Ja ¿Lastima? ¿Lastima de qué? ¿De que ella es mejor en todo y aunque él se esforzara hasta los límites para alcanzarla nunca podría? Eso debía ser. –Pero que ingenioso método para burlarse de el; sin que pareciese que lo hacía–. Como todo lo relacionado con las acciones que efectuaba Mikasa.

Joder, esto es tan humillante.

—¡Razones! ¡¿Qué razone…

—¡Joven Yeager! ¡Es suficiente! ¡No pienso tolerar un comportamiento tan grosero dirigido a una señorita! Me temo que tendrá que acompañarme a la dirección— Pixis intervino antes de que todo se saliese de control. Ya ha sido suficiente de mantenerse al margen como espectador, pondría en su lugar a ese impetuoso muchachito.

Lo tomo de la manga de su camisa escolar y sin esperar objeción lo jaloneo fuera del salón. Eren se mantuvo mudo en todo el trayecto, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal –tal parecía que había caído en cuenta de la barbarie que acaba de cometer– dejándose arrastrar mientras ambos desaparecían por el umbral de la puerta ante la mirada atónita de todos.

.

¿Qué rayos había pasado con Yeager? Es de suponerse que debía estar fastidiado por la supremacía que Mikasa estaba ejerciendo últimamente en el ámbito escolar. Sabían que a la apasionante esencia competitiva del muchacho no debía caerle en gracia, pero al grado de atacarla verbalmente, y sin miramientos gritarle con argumentos y preguntas tan estúpidas que fácilmente se delataban inyectadas en envidia. Pobre; si supiera el ridículo en el que había quedado, eso sí que casi nadie se lo vio venir. Y remarco el "casi" porque solo una persona pudo predecir el huracán en formación que Eren había significado.

Armin suspiraba acongojado y con ganas de salir corriendo del aula a la defensa que su amigo claramente no se merecía.

.

.

.

 _...Just to find what shit's happening  
If only I could reach your mind..._

 _._

 _...And suddenly I'm the phony one  
The only one with a problem  
True love is bringing it out of me... "Tame Impala" letras  
_

 _._

* * *

 _CONTINUARA..._

* * *

 _* Aclaraciones: _

_No soy científica de física cuántica ni nada por el estilo –aun– sigo siendo una simple mocosa de preparatoria aficionada a documentales que explican de manera sencilla el comportamiento de la materia a nivel cuántico, así que continuo bastante predispuesta a haber dicho una estupidez con lo del electrón –que me la pensé bastante antes poner tal analogía-. Lo digo porque hasta donde yo he entendido, los electrones tienen muchas propiedades y comportamientos que rompen las leyes de la física clásica (se comportan como onda u partícula a la vez, no se puede calcular su patrón de movimiento, etc.) poniendo en riesgo la existencia de la realidad._

 _Eso es todo, espero no haber dejado a nadie con cara de WTF al leer ese párrafo y esta pequeña aclaratoria. Tampoco explicare más sobre el tema, porque repito –no soy profesionista–, no es algo relevante para la historia y posiblemente termine diciendo bastantes burradas._

 _En fin… continuemossss…._

* * *

 _ **#Notasfinales:**_

 _¿Que tal? Esto concluyo muy intenso… Eren fue otra vez un tremendo cabronazo. Bueno, bueno ya veremos que sucede en el próximo capitulo, donde se abrirán nuevas perspectivas al asunto. Espero que la lectura no se haya vuelto tediosa o aburrida. Intente quitar escenas innecesarias y poner lo que es verdaderamente importante para darle forma a la trama. Si se dieron cuenta, tampoco es como que narre las acciones en si –lo que personalmente me es más fácil de hacer– sino más bien las emociones y percepciones de Eren –algo que se me hizo difícil de lograr, porque mientras lo redactaba intentando mantener lo más intacta posible la personalidad del susodicho, varias veces sentí caer en repeticiones, estresantes bloqueos, falta de originalidad y hasta yo misma me enredaba con lo que intentaba expresar. Me fue complicado sacar este capítulo adelante –muchísimas reediciones de por medio–, pero al final lo conseguí o eso creo xD (?_

 _Perdón también si entusiasme a alguien con el título del capítulo –porque ya sé que de amor no tuvo nada. Realmente no sabía cómo carajos denominar a este segunda parte. Lo pensé, lo pensé y lo pensé hasta que al final me decante por ponerle el título de una canción que me encanta de "Tame Impala" –las letras que coloque al inicio y final del cap, son de la susodicha– Escúchenla si les pica la curiosidad :3, porque al menos esos fragmentos de la canción tienen concordancia con esta parte de la historia._

 _Supongo que no me he demorado ni muy poco ni mucho en actualizar. Realmente casi cumplí con el horario de actualización que me autoimpuse como máximo. Ahora estando de vacaciones –lejos de mi proyecto técnico, tareas, y exámenes de cálculo diferencial– afortunadamente he cogido el tiempo que tanto necesitaba para poder ajustar todos los cabos sueltos y poder colgar este nuevo capítulo de manera satisfactoria._

 _He de decir que también mi buen humor ha influido bastante en mi inspiración para sacar esto adelante–y no solo en este ámbito, si no en muchas otras cosillas que tenía pendientes–. ¡Joder!, muchas de mis bandas y solitas favoritos andan sacando nuevo disco este año… Además estoy viendo una serie que me ha fascinado por completo "My mad fat diary" –comedia/dramática- (altamente recomendada de paso), que me ha servido mucho para darme nuevas ideas sobre los irreverentes comportamientos que tienen los adolescentes xD–Okay– supongo que son detalles muy irrelevantes de mi parte, pero necesitaba expresarlos :,v_

 _Espero que todos estén bien, tanto psicológica como físicamente hablando xD Y os haya gustado y cumplido con al menos más del 50% de las expectativas que tenían para este nuevo capítulo._

 _._

 _._

 _Antes que nada agradezco intensamente su apoyo y aceptación. La cantidad de favs y comentarios que recibí para este primer capítulo –que yo presentí, no llamaría mucho la atención tratándose de un AU y Eremika– ha superado mis expectativas y desde luego me ha otorgado muchos animos de seguir continuando este pequeño proyecto.  
_

 _Ahora responderé a sus hermosos y sensuales reviews:_

 _ **Sarah Usher** : Ni yo creo reírme a carcajadas si me hubiese encontrado con esta historia (hipotéticamente publicada por otra persona). Realmente esto es más bien como una comedia-dramática. No lo sé, estoy muy indecisa en cuanto a que géneros pertenecería principalmente este fic (? Lo he puesto como romance, pero creo que terminare cambiándolo por Humor/Drama para ser más honesta y no tan amarillista. El romance como tal vendrá hasta el final, espero y eso no fastidie a nadie._

 _Ja no eres la única que se ha sentido un tanto desesperada con esa actitud tan asexual de Eren, es decir… comprendo el mundo lleno de devastación en el que creció, pero… ¡las hormonas, son hormonas carajo! Me he llegado a preguntar inclusive si ese chico alguna vez se ha toqueteado "ahí". O tan siquiera ya sabe de dónde vienen los bebes… Okay perdón si te he asustado con mis sucias divagaciones –Mejor me las reservare para un posible e hipotético fic rated M-._

 _Siguiendo con esto… Acerca de si Mikasa es verdaderamente un robot, ya se explicara el sí o no, más adelante xD. No daré spoilers._

 _ **Iselarives** : Muchas gracias, me esfuerzo bastante en la narración, se podría decir que hago lo temporalmente correcto, cuando narro escenas en pasado uso verbos en pasado, si es presente uso verbos en presente, igual para el futuro._

 _Tú lo has dicho… No te adelantes aun xD. Eso de la bufanda quedara esclarecido en un futuro, no creas que dejare pasar por alto ese importantísimo detalle._

 _LoL ¿A quién no le dolerían?... Ja por ese tipo de imprevistos es que nunca me declaro a mis crushes –De hecho por allí partió la súbita idea para la creación de este fic– :,v Créeme cuando te digo que me siento como una malvada por la manera en que hago comportarse a Eren con Mikasa, hasta yo misma llegue a desesperarme. Que surja algo verdaderamente romántico entre ellos, seguramente se ve a kilómetros de lograrse, pero no te preocupes, que eso eventualmente (palabra que será el nombre del próximo capítulo) va a cambiar._

 _ **Eikaros:** Muchas gracias. Es realmente notable la dominancia del Riren/Ereri en el fanfiction, yo diría que un 70% de las historias son de esa pareja. Y aunque me he leído varias en inglés (donde abundan mucho más Eremika) –y con ayuda del traductor, porque soy un asco con ese idioma- No es lo mismo que leer una excelente historia redactada en español. Espero que mi pequeño aporte sirva un poco de algo xD._

 _ **XimenaJeager** : Ya esta! :v_

 _ **Anonimo:** Ugg a mi también, es de mis más grandes NOPTs –y termine odiando la pareja principalmente por culpa de sus fans .-. Pero bueno tampoco es sano para el alma ser tan hater xD. Espero y te haya gustado la continuación._

 _ **Astryd 924:** Graciassss…. Eso fue realmente uno de los detalles que más me resultan personalmente emotivos del fic. -El sueño de Eren-, se podría decir que es un pedacito mío muy íntimo que quise expresar al agregarle esa meta._

 _ **erencito:** LoL… No te preocupes, yo también uso muchísimas palabrotas. Puedes escribir groseramente con toda confianza :v. Espero y te haya gustado tanto este como el anterior capitulo xD._

 _ **Mega Ayu:** Holii!... Ojala y logre que al menos en este fic regrese y un poquito de ese aprecio perdido –aunque con lo que acaba de suceder en la historia, creo que no conseguiré tal cosa–…. En finnnn :,v . Baia…Pensé que era la única que shippeaba parejas antes siquiera de ver el anime u manga de procedencia xD. Entiendo, no entenderte, yo a veces también tengo posturas totalmente contradictorias. Pero bueno… OwO Muchas gracias jajajaja "magistral" es una palabra muy fuerte yo diría. Y como tu dices es mentalmente agotador hacer que la historia quede coherente en todo sentido, con eso batalle bastante para escribir este capítulo –que personalmente aún sigue sin convencerme del todo–, viarias veces me atoraba en la narración y ya ni sabía cómo retomarla._

 _Sobre Mikasa… mi pobre Mikasa ella a pesar de no ser la narradora, se podría decir que es exactamente la pieza fundamental –descrita desde el inmaduro razonamiento de Eren (que como tú dices hace más escabroso y misterioso el asunto)– que le otorga el sentido principal a esta historia. Y si, desde luego que hay varias cosillas que se irán desvelando sobre ella. Lo bueno es que este fic no será extenso y no habrá mucha demora de por medio para saber "lo que esconde" digámosle así xD. Lo malo sería el tiempo que tarde en volver actualizar._

 _Eso de Eren, viene directamente de mi misma –Al principio no estaba planeado, pero cuando se me ocurrió y analice seriamente la idea, y vi que encajaba muy bien con la personalidad de Eren, no pude resistirme a sumarlo al argumento. Además ahora se ha vuelto una pieza clave para darle un buen desenlace al fic-… :,v Supongo que es muy obvio, ya que se trata de una manera que he ocupado para expresar mis utópicos sentimientos. Me alegra muchísimo que a ti también te haya emocionado al leer, me es grato compartir con la gente un poco de mí, y que les guste bastante._

 _Gracias linda, Besos!_

 _ **Anna Oviedo:** Oww me haces sonrojar al llamar esto –magistral obra de arte–. Me encanta que te encante ese fic, 3_

 _Jajaja lo sé. Fue solo una escena la que abarco…. Realmente me concento más que nada en narrar las emociones de Eren –siendo un aspecto que tendrá mucha predominancia en la estructura narrativa de la historia– En este nuevo capítulo tampoco hubo muchas escenas –solo un par-, más se trató de saltos temporales y un recuento mental en la cabeza de nuestro protagonista. En los próximos que vienen si habrá más acción física que psicológica. No te preocupes. Besos y nos leemos._

 _ **Ali. Agreste:** Ya lo enfrento – de una manera muy indescifrable pero lo hizo xD-_

 _ **Deirdre Monaghan:** Yo creo que –trasladando los comportamientos y manías de Eren a una vida normal – él hubiera conservado gran parte de esa actitud tan desesperantemente inflexible con las chicas. Bueno eso pienso yo a nivel personal, puede que este equivocada (?_

 _Pues si- como dije en el primer review que conteste- si yo me hubiese encontrado esta historia publicada por alguien mas no me hubiese reído :v. Yo dejo esto en una especie de comedia-dramática Lol aunque suene tan contradictorio._

 _Mikasa no esconde secretos como tal –más bien no saben cómo interpretarla –cuando esto suceda, creo que el occ que ahora se percibe en ella se verá bastante reducido. Es eso lo que te puedo decir hasta el momento. Muchas gracias por comentar, te mando mil abrazos psicológicos._

 _ **Horizont Saori:** Gracias linda, espero y te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Besos!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo!_

 ** _Mas reviews (?_**

 _Ya saben, estoy totalmente dispuesta_ _a seguir contestando sus dudas, tomatazos, críticas constructivas, felicitaciones, sugerencias, lo que sea._

 ** _¡Chaito!_**

 ** _._**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Summary~**

Con el propósito de concentrarse única y exclusivamente en hacer su realidad su muy utópico sueño junto a su mejor amigo Armin. Eren Yeager –a pesar de ser consagrado como uno de los chicos más lindos del instituto- prefiere mantenerse al margen de cualquier tipo de relación, rechazando las confesiones de cada chica al etiquetarlas de superficiales, fastidiosas y sin nada interesante que acapare su atención. Todo hasta que la más extraña del instituto se le declaro frente a media escuela. Después de darle una humillante negativa, situaciones más inesperadas todavía irán enseñándole una valiosa lección.

.

.

Advertencias: Ninguna. Solamente que encontran puras rarezas.

Disclamer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertencen. Este contenido es publicado por mero entretenimiento gratuito y no lucrativo.

* * *

 _ **#Informacionquecura:**_ _El nombre del capitulo esta muy currado (es el titulo de la canción que funge de preludio y cierre en este tercer capitulo) . Tiene y no tiene que ver a la vez con la historia. -Si- lamentablemente no tengo mucha imaginacion para buenos titulos._

 _Perdonen esta prolongada ausencia que tuve al publicar el nuevo capítulo. Mi promesa personal es no exceder los dos meses entre actualización. ¡Y miren! Ya han pasado 5 meses… Me siento muy avergonzada con todos los que han quedado enganchados con la desenvoltura del ultimo capitulo._

 _De hecho pensé que esto podía demorarse más –Noviembre o mediados de octubre- pero afortunadamente obtuve un cachito de tiempo e inspiración en este preciso fin de semana que fui a la casa de campo de mis abuelos, totalmente libre de las actividades que últimamente están ocupando gran parte de mi vida. En las notas finales he dejado una explicación más detallada del porque he descuidado tanto mi escritura. Digo si existe algún interese en saberlas y ya entonces podrán regañarme mejor xD_

 _¡Por ahora los dejo con la lectura del tercer capitulo!_

 _Disfrútenlo chicas –y ¿chicos?- si hay por allí._ _Nos leemos al final._

* * *

 **"ERA EXTRAÑA"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _CAPITULO III:_ **The blinside kiss**

(words: **8,189** )

.

 _Transfixed to details in the ceiling_  
 _Won't dissolve the feeling_  
 _You're not out there_  
 _Haunts you to believe it_  
 _When they tell you that meeting people's easy_  
 _But you won't dare_

 _One more night_  
 _You know that you owe yourself at least just that..._

.

.

.

—¿Y Bien?.

—Hmm.

—Eren.

—No lo se— responde finalmente abatido, dando un giro inquieto en el colchón de su cama. Deslizando ambas manos por toda su cara en obvia señal de frustración. —Armin, Armin… ¿Qué mierdas hice?— se pregunta cerrando los parpados y respirando con lentitud para menguar su ansiedad. Recordar todo el espectáculo de gritos y reclamos que dio frente a medio salón un par de horas atrás le agobia, le agobia demasiado.

Está arrepentido. Todo por culpa de su impulsividad. Siempre su maldita impulsividad.

—Eso mismo te estoy preguntando.

—Yo.. no lo se— ¿Qué no lo sabe? Por supuesto que lo sabe, solo que no quiere admitirlo, es vergonzoso y estúpido, no tiene el valor ni para confesárselo a Armin. Lo único que puede hacer es desahogarse entre lamentos y gruñidos reprimidos.

Se cuestionó si en el próximo tercer encuentro que se avecinaba; el mismo ciclo se repetiría, si la inexpresividad de Mikasa volvería a exasperarlo, pero con un mayor grado de impacto en cuanto a ira y reclamos. No, eso no podía suceder de nuevo. Debía evitar a toda costa perder los estribos. El verdadero problema es que llegado el momento el jamás conseguía frenarse a tiempo. Cuando percataba, ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Debería pedirle entonces a sus padres que lo mandaran a un centro terapias para el control y de manejo de ira? Porque sincerándose consigo mismo, no escatimaba que quizás necesitara ese tipo de ayuda profesional.

Exhala abatido. Esa chica se ha convertido en un verdadero problema causante de una inestabilidad emocional poco usual en su persona… Admite que su carácter nunca ha sido el más pacífico que digamos…., pero esto ya rayaba los extremos.

¿Quien es Mikasa Ackerman? ¿Cómo consigue joderlo sin esforzarse lo más mínimo? ¿De verdad ella es un robot?

.

Queda recostado boca arriba, con los pies descalzos, cruzados y enredados sin orden alguno entre el suave edredón que recubre su cama, Pone todo el antebrazo izquierdo encima de sus ojos y frunce el ceño sin saber que más pensar. Armin está a un lado suyo, sentado tranquilamente y haciendo su improvisado rol de psicólogo.

Rememorando lo que aconteció después de que Pixis lo sacara de la clase conteniéndose las ganas de propinarle pellizcos en las orejas –que bien merecido los hubiese tenido–, Arlert lo espero a la salida del instituto después del tremendo sermón sobre el respeto que se le debe al sexo femenino propinado por el director. Fueron las dos horas más incomodas de su vida. No pudo replicar ni tener argumento válido para defenderse como en otras ocasiones. Este vez el realmente tuvo toda la culpa. Solo se resignó a mantenerse cabizbajo y con los ojos bien abiertos enfrentando su error en silencio. Cuando salió del autoritario despacho y vio a Armin parado y recargado en una de las columnas que sostenía las rejillas del portón principal. Inevitablemente le sonrió cansadamente dispuesto a contarle rumbo a casa todo el drama que vivió allí adentro, sintiendo que aparentemente lo peor había pasado. Pero al menos el director al tener constancia de su desempeño académico, le prometió no llamar a sus padres. Con una única condición.

Disculparse con Mikasa Ackerman. ¡Oh sí!. Tendría que disculparse con ella.

Otro punto que definitivamente le inquieta. Pero sabe que inclusive aunque el director no le haya comprometido con tal cosa. Él –para conseguir más paz consigo mismo y aminorar su vergüenza –tendría que hacerlo de todos modos. Aun no quiere ni hacer proyecciones futuras sobre ese inminente encuentro que claramente no podía aplazarse por más de 3 días. Es consiente que será de lo más complicado, desde cuidar el aspecto de mantenerse sereno hasta poder decir un vago "lo siento" frente a esa jovencita y enmendar su metida de pata.

.

El tiempo se había alargado demasiado, parecía que Armin sabía la exactitud de segundos que requería para reflexionar. No obstante, como todo, llego a su límite y a la par de su conclusión, Armin hablo de nuevo. —¿Seguro?… O simplemente no me lo quieres decir, yo entiendo perfectamente que no tengas la suficiente confia…

—¡Armin! ¡Por supuesto que te tengo confianza! A ti te confiaría mi vida— replica interrumpiéndolo, no soportaba escuchar a su amigo poner en duda el lazo de amistad que los unía desde hace más de diez años —No es esa la cuestión… lo he pensado mejor y me he comportado como un patético crio. Mis razones son ridículas, me da vergüenza admitirlas. Pero supongo que es bastante obvio… ¡Todos lo notaron! — aprieta los parpados gruñendo entre dientes al imaginarse los rostros de todos sus compañeros en el aula siendo testigos de tan penoso espectáculo. No dudaba que alguien hubiese sacado su celular para filmarlo en plena pérdida de control.

—Eren— su mejor amigo le brinda un confortable apretón en el hombro izquierdo. Estirando su brazo y sin pararse de su lugar. —Por las mismas razones que tú alegaste al principio, debes saber que no te voy a juzgar ni mucho menos me burlaría de ti, sea cualquier la tonta razón que te orillo a decirle esas cosas a Mikasa. Tenemos dieciséis años— ríe suavemente —Esta en nuestra naturaleza ser inmaduros y cometer errores debes en cuando. Seria verdaderamente anormal ser perfectos en todo sentido. Más bien no seriamos humanos.

Armin es siempre tan sabio. Tan experto en la combinación de palabras precisas para brindar los mejores consejos y ayudar a solucionar problemas, desde el mejor raciocino.

El eco de su conciencia se detiene a capturar las once últimas palabras que Armin profirió de sus labios e inevitablemente esa concluyente filosofía sobre la complicada etapa de la adolescencia le lleva a hilar teorías que casualmente volvían a poner en duda la humanidad de la oriental.

Decide hacer a un lado esas deducciones tan poco erradas. Ahora la prioridad es sincerarse con su amigo. Tal vez podría sentirse mejor y tendría una nueva e importante perspectiva al respecto. —De acuerdo tienes razón—pausa tomando aire. Sintiéndose nervioso y expuesto por lo que estaba a punto de confesar —Mira… yo creo que envidio a esa chica, realmente no soporto observar cómo me supera en todo sin siquiera esforzarse. Me desespera, me frustra mucho.

Arlert no se muestra sorprendido o impactado en absoluto. Recoge su barbilla entre las yemas de sus dedos y pierde la vista en el techo en pose pensativa. Claramente, aunque no lo hubiese dicho a viva voz el chico ya sabía desde un principio que de eso debía tratarse; _Celos…_ Y unos muy infantiles. El más que nadie al conocerlo como la palma de su mano debía hacerse a la idea.

Finalmente exhala terminando con su lapsus de reflexión. —Veamos Eren… creo que no hay nada que yo pueda decirte para hacerte ver donde está tu error. Porque tú mismo lo has admitido. Y eso es buen comienzo para solucionarlo. El verdadero problema está en que…— El rubio se contiene y Eren completa la aseveración.

—No puedo controlarme, no es como si premedite contestar cosas horribles— pausa fastidiado al sentir que se contradice a sí mismo, revolviéndose el cabello con impaciencia —Bueno si lo hago…., pero bajo los impulsos del enojo— aclara alargando el intervalo de los acentos, sin saber que más decir para expresar sus ideas de forma clara y concisa. Eren sabe que es bueno con acciones pero nunca con palabras. Es más bien tosco y torpe a la hora otorgar verbos y nombres a lo que siente exactamente. Termina hablando verborreas sin mucho sentido –como la presente-. O al menos bajo su propia perspectiva así es.

Por suerte Armin tiene una inmensa consideración de su gran defecto de manejo de palabras, sabe hasta qué punto es correcto presionarlo.

—Intenta ser más empático.

—¿Qué?.

—Intenta ponerte en sus zapatos. Razona que si ella es como es, seguramente no pidió serlo. Trata de pensar la manera en que debe haberse sentido con todas esas groserías que le dijiste y más si eso proviene de la boca de quien le gusta.

—Lo intente Armin. Claro que lo intente…. ¡Pero es imposible!— comienza a enumerar razones del porque la empatía (como toda disciplina englobada a la inteligencia emocional) aparte de ser otro de sus no talentos, es inaplicable en este caso —Para empezar nunca me ha gustado una chica, así que no es como si pudiese simular una situación inversa en mi caso… Además ella no siente nada joder, Ella parece más bien…— se detiene, es ahora a nunca de consultar su loca duda de manera seria con la persona más adecuada para tratar el tema apartándolo de burlas o chistes.

—Armin, ¿tú crees que…?— pone un tono de expectación para enfatizar que lo quiere comunicarle es sumamente intrigante.

—¿Yo creo?— le secunda el otro con una pregunta, para alentarlo a que suelte el verdadero cuestionamiento que regiría la conversación en adelante.

—No nada, olvídalo es ridículo— Por un instante se retracta, pero luego se arrepiente de retractarse. Eren solo espera que Armin sea insistente como siempre lo es. Y no minimicé o pase por alto su duda, ya sea encogiéndose de hombros o diciendo un par de palabras para dar a entender que no seguirá pidiendo que suelte la sopa. Es una clase de orgullo propio que lo desespera, Eren a veces se calla varias cosas que realmente quería decir, y solo si hay alguien muy cercano y de confianza alentándolo a que las escupa, podría animarse de nuevo.

—Eren dime— le reprocha suavemente el rubio. El aludido sonríe aliviado, en el fondo sabía que Armin iba a volver a insistirle. Por segunda vez el jovencito demuestra con modestia el saber cuándo tocar o no tocar desde un ángulo adecuado aquellas inquietudes que a Yeager le carcomen la mente. Nada de presiones, nada de desconsideraciones.

Bien, coge aire preparándose para al fin expulsarlo —Ella… ¿Realmente podría ser un robot?.

Silencio.

—¿Lo preguntas enserio?.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que mi respuesta sea desde un punto de vista objetivo o subjetivo?.

—De todos los que puedas.

—Mira Eren… no voy a negar que su manera de ser tan fría resulta bastante inquietante. Pero seamos razonables, para empezar la inteligencia artificial y la robótica no han logrado el suficiente desarrollo y fusión como para crear verdaderos cyborgs que puedan conseguir movimientos, reacciones y sensaciones tan confundiblemente humanas. Eso es completo amarillismo de programas pseudocientíficos. Observa la cara de Mikasa, su piel, sus uñas, su andar… y notaras a lo que me refiero. Ella es humana.

—Vale, vale, entendí tu punto, no será necesario que haga todo eso para corroborarlo— Eren se crispa dejando en claro que no planea tener ninguna de esas contemplaciones con la asiática. —Pero es que…— y rasco su nuca incomodo —cuando me confeso que yo le gustaba, y luego yo le grite todas esas cosas tan feas, ella seguía igual. Vi sus ojos y no había nada. Estaban vacíos…. Parecía que mentía al respecto pero a la vez parecía que no. ¡Sus palabras con sus acciones no coinciden… y viceversa! Incluso no dude que todo eso fuese una broma, pero carajo que eso es igual de imposible. ¡No entiendo nada de ella!

—¿Has oído sobre trastornos post-traumáticos?.

—¿¡Qué!?, Y eso… ¿A qué viene?

Armin araño suavemente su mejilla izquierda con el dedo índice. Un habito muy propio del jovencito efectuándose cada que se encuentra nervioso o preso de la indecisión. Al ser un tic involuntario muchas veces el mismo se delataba –frente a personas que lo conociesen muy bien– respecto a que estuviese mintiendo u tratando de ocultar algo.

.

Al final el inteligente muchacho se queda sin opciones –cesando con su tic– convenciéndose de soltar su propia y recién formulada teoría para intentar apaciguarle un poco las inquietudes a su mejor amigo. Había visto algunos casos documentados en programas de televisión y leído por mera curiosidad unos cuantos artículos que encontró por la web cuando el tema le intereso bastante en el verano de sus trece años.

—Las personas ya han especulado demasiado entorno a la vida de esa chica, personalmente no me siento tan cómodo haciendo lo mismo y sumando un rumor más a la lista. Pero…. Solo te lo diría a ti y es por una buena causa, creo— sonríe con timidez. Brindándose en el proceso las razones suficientes en voz activa para empezar a dar su opinión. Eren le observa ansioso y atento. Excelente para proseguir —Hace unos tres años hubo un tiempo en el que me atrajo demasiado el saber sobre los estragos psicológicos en la mente humana frente a situaciones de tortura psicologica o traumáticas. Entendi que cada persona reacciona diferente a posteori de un incidente que los hubiese orillado a un alto grado de peligro tanto físico como mental—Coge aire tratando de reordenar sus ideas — algunos pueden adquirir trastornos de ansiedad, paranoias o yendo a niveles más extremos, algún grado de psicosis o locura. Eso es lo que generalmente sucede. Pero también, dependiendo de cada individuo existen respuestas cerebrales muy opuestas que provocan afectaciones difícilmente reparables en la cognición emocional.

—Ya veo… — Eren entrecierra los ojos fijándolos en una esquina de la habitación. Admite que a veces le cuesta comprender los tecnicismos que Armin emplea en su vocabulario. Aun si en general siempre es capaz de sobrellevar platicas con ese corte tan sistemático.

—Me explicare mejor. Son alteraciones en el área del sistema límbico que provocan que el afectado termine, "encerrándose" por así decirlo. El sujeto en cuestión no puede demostrar nada. Y no porque se lo propongan o algo por el estilo. Hay muchas películas y series donde algún personaje se promete ser frio y demás. Pero realmente las cosas no funcionan así. Ese cambio es prácticamente involuntario, el cerebro trata de evitar a toda costa volver a sumergirse en emociones parecidas a las que desencadenaron su terror por sentir. Evadir la angustia, agitación o simplemente emocionarse por algo.

—Pero he allí el verdadero problema. El evadir "sentir" es algo imposible de lograr, las emociones siguen allí adentro aflorando en la cabeza, lo único que se consigue es anular transportarlas al plano físico. Simplemente no demostrarlas. Realmente son condiciones muy difíciles de entender y tratar para psicólogos y psiquiatras, lamentablemente tampoco se les de la relevancia adecuada ya que técnicamente la persona no está loca, sigue razonando correctamente la realidad que la rodea. Es solo la incapacidad de demostrar lo que sienten.

—Armin… ¿es tas tratando de decirme que Mikasa tiene un problema mental derivado de un posible trauma que vivió en el pasado? Y es por eso que es tan…, inexpresiva —completo al final un muy asombrado Eren. Toda la hipótesis de Armin tenía bastante sentido, mucho más ahora que era una sugerencia desligada de nociones tan fantasiosas y surrealistas. De ser verdad -(Porque además se sumaba el factor de que casi siempre las intuiciones del rubio resultaban acertadas) … entonces solo quedaría despejar la incógnita que realmente desato la actitud tan inexpresiva con la que Mikasa Ackerman se desenvuelve en su entorno diariamente. ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado?

Vale. Alto allí. Esos eran puntos que ya no objetaría en desentrañar, porque implicaría inmiscuirse demasiado en la vida privada de la joven oriental. Aunque no iba a negar que una pizca. Tan solo una pizca de curiosidad le comenzaba a picar.

—Algo así, las personas que padecen de ese tipo de condición suelen ser relegadas en la sociedad por su aparente indiferencia. Reconozcamos que la gente por lo general tienen poca paciencia o interés por acercárseles. .— Eren desvió la vista incomodo ante la mención de lo último, probamente el rubio no dijo aquello con la intensión de citar su reprobable comportamiento, pero aun así la mención le quedo como anillo al dedo. La voz de Armin siguió corriendo por las paredes de la recamara —Son incomprendidos y escasamente tratados porque su propio problema limita considerablemente sus habilidades comunicativas con los demás, como he dicho antes; un correcto razonamiento se mantiene intacto en los afectados, no existe demencia como tal. Existen diferentes grados de "ensimismamiento" hay casos que se llegan a confundir con algún grado de autismo. Las terapias para reconstruir la inteligencia emocional suelen ser muy complicadas de sobrellevar— concluyo.

El castaño parpadea profusamente, rebobinando dentro de su cabeza cual proyección de una película en el cine cada una de las serias palabras de su inseparable amigo. ¿Qué sería de su vida sin él?...

—No había pensado en eso— admite quedamente, perdido entre sus pensamientos —Sigue siendo raro, pero…. Es más que realista a creer que ella sea una especie de máquina humanoide— Se levanta del colchón bruscamente. Tomando una posición sentada y con las piernas cruzadas entre sí para apoyarse en su cama. —Ugg… ¡joder! — exclama.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Sera más difícil!

—¿El qué?

—Cierto no te dije… Tendré que disculparme con Mikasa. Es una condición que me puso el director para no mandar a llamar a mis padres— se lamentó. Otro peso extra de culpa iba cayendo lentamente sobre sus hombros. Eren ya daba por sentado que la hipótesis de Armin seria acertada; Mikasa Ackerman si poseía sentimientos. Sentimientos que afloraron hacia él, incapaz de poder demostrarlos correctamente. Y todo por culpa de un muy posible instante traumático que marco su pasado.

Y ahora… ¿Qué pasara por la cabeza de esa chica?… ¿Le odiara? (lo más seguro, porque ahora sus acciones supuestamente vengativas cobraban más sentido que nunca) ¿O acaso seguiría queriendole?

No tiene idea. Y ambas posibilidades a fin de cuentas no tendrían que importarle, nunca se preocupó más de la cuenta por los sentimientos que las mujeres le profesaban y esta vez no será la excepción. Lo que marcó la diferencia fue que en esta ocasión las circunstancias fueron bastante "especiales". Pero ya no más, solo se disculparía y zanjaría el asunto de una vez por todas. Olvidaría la confesión más problematica de parte de la mujer más extraña que había recibido a sus dieciséis años de vida.

Total sus desvaríos mentales, estaban lejos de ser un problema que él hubiese causado. No debía inmiscuirse en terrenos que no le concernían en absoluto.

Él no era un metiche

 _—Solo compruebo algo Eren_

Eren recuerda de pronto esa respuesta tan inesperada que Mikasa la brindo con la máxima calma que pudo verse en su pálido rostro.

¿Qué era lo que quería o quiso comprobar entonces?

"La chica robot", "La rara esa…" Tanto para especular que a Eren terminaba doliéndole la cabeza.

—Creo que es lo justo Eren

—Lose— afirmo con una calma pocas veces vista en él.

Y con eso su plática sobre el polémico tema se cierra. Ambos jovencitos en adelante se dedican a conversan amenamente sobre videojuegos y lo difícil que resulto ascender de nivel, los proyectos de algunas asignaturas que tendrían que entregar antes de que finalizase el caluroso mayo, recomendarse interesantes películas que vieron en el transcurso de la semana en sus respectivas cuentas de Netflix. Y finalmente, los sueños de exploración espacial se pusieron sobre la mesa con extasiado entusiasmo de parte ambos. Especificando con lujo de detalles todo lo que harían cuando pisasen suelos alienígenas. Porque dentro de la privacidad del cuarto de Eren, no había preocupación alguna de que alguien los estuviese juzgando como un par de bichos raros, podían soltarse a expresar lo que quisieran, por más loco que sonara. No hablaban de fantasías. Sino lo que serían puras realidades.

La distracción fue tal, que inclusive Eren logro despejar su cabeza sobre el "itinerario" de mañana.

No paso más tiempo antes que Carla Jeager tocara la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y asomara su gentil rostro con la noticia de que el abuelo de Armin había llamado por teléfono, pidiendo que se le avisara a su nieto que regresara rápido a casa, puesto que sus padres estaban a punto de retornar del largo viaje de exploración de casi medio año que se tomaron en toda la selva del Amazonas. Los progenitores de Armin eran dedicados científicos ecologistas que amaban con pasión el internarse hasta los más remotos y desolados rincones del planeta tierra. Realizando exhaustivas investigaciones sobre los comportamientos de los animales y plantas que en esos sitios desconocidos moraban. Hasta la fecha el intrépido matrimonio Arlet había descubierto cerca de 1000 nuevas especies tanto para el reino animal como para el vegetal.

Sin duda grandes personajes de admiración no solo para su propio hijo. Si no también para Eren que amaba ese espíritu de aventura que los padres de su mejor amigo llevaban al extremo.

Enseguida, Armin más feliz y emocionado que nunca, se despidió de Eren con un fraternal abrazo, y como pocas veces –dejando de lado su habitual comportamiento recatado- partió corriendo por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa grabada en sus labios. Listo para ir a abrazar y compartir nuevas anécdotas –y por qué no, algún que otro regalo también- con ese par de individuos que a pesar de estar un tanto ausentes en su vida, eran indudablemente los más importantes en esta.

.

.

.

El resto de la tarde y noche para Eren transcurrieron como habitualmente transcurrirían. Después de la efusiva retirada de Armin, el integrante más joven de la familia Jeager bajo al comedor a consumir su merienda, junto a toda su familia que afortunadamente estaba en paz y completa.

Su madre sonreía plantada frente a la estufa, efectuando movimientos circulares en torno a un cucharon para terminar de cocer correctamente el delicioso estofado que hervía deliciosamente sobre la parrilla, inundando en el acto la acogedora estancia con el olor tan característico que los platillos de Carla desprendían. Por mero reflejo el estómago de Eren gruño, ganándose unas cuantas palabras burlonas de parte de su hermano mayor.

El susodicho ni se molestó, al contrario. Soltó una sincera sonrisa al notar que Zeke realmente estaba presente, lejos de su trabajo y los planes para su boda que continuamente lo mantenían ocupado. El mayor yacía sentado, con ambos brazos detrás de la nuca en pose despreocupada, y su padre –serio como siempre- estaba tendido a la izquierda de Zeke, ojeando con sumo interés una revista de medicina, en la espera de la comida que preparaba su esposa.

Eren cogió su plato y tomo su lugar correspondiente en la mesa. El inicio de una profusa conversación entre hermanos no se hizo esperar. Antes, durante y después de terminar sus correspondientes raciones de estofado.

Posteriormente Eren dedico un rato de descanso en el sofá viendo la televisión, luego vino la cena, la hora del baño y finalmente la retirada de vuelta a su habitación a preparar todo para lo jornada escolar del día siguiente y poder dormir. Eran las 9:40 de la noche cuando termino satisfactoriamente el pequeño ensayo analítico que la loca profesora de biología les había encargado sobre un artículo de divulgación científica, acerca de las cadenas tróficas que regían los arrecifes marinos. Para Eren fue pan comido; primero –porque el tema la parecía interesante y cuando algo le interesaba le era de fácil compresión- y segundo –porque el articulo contaba con tan solo nueve páginas, a diferencia de otros de casi cuarenta que alguna vez, la chiflada maestra les había encomendado de un día para otro. Hoy su grupo había corrido con suerte.

Yeager estuvo a punto de clickear la opción apagar en la pantalla de inicio en su ordenador. Cuando una sorpresiva notificación tildo en la esquina superior derecha del cristal templado.

Y con ello sonrió. Nada más leer las dos primeras palabras que mostraba el pequeño mensaje –que en breve empezaría a desaparecer de la pantalla- supo de qué se trataba e instintivamente lo hizo.

 _Nueva actualización_

Oh si Eren tenía un secreto, un pequeño y sin importancia secreto. Pero que si –por alguna u otra razón- llegaba a saberse, posiblemente seria la burla de varios, con seguridad Jean sería el primero en mofarse llamándolo con mucha razón un "marica". Bueno tal vez exageraba mucho la cosa, si fuera mujer ese aspecto le tendría sin cuidado. Pero él era hombre, las distinciones de género en la sociedad actual continuaban medianamente estigmatizadas. Puede que las niñas ya pudiesen vestir de azul, y en el caso de los varones; color rosa sin ser mal vistos. Pero que un hombre estuviese al pendiente de una novela publicada por internet y en un sitio principalmente para atraer público del sexo opuesto, no sonaba muy propiamente masculino que digamos.

El único que sabía de su peculiar pasatiempo era Armin – ese chico prácticamente conocía cada uno de sus secretos- y bueno de allí en fuera se joderia en vergüenza de que alguien más se enterara.

Internamente, Eren siempre excusaba su excepcional gusto, adjudicando la temática de ciencia ficción, que la historia planteaba de plato principal. Pero igual sabía que la parte sentimentalista –si es que así podía catalogarse por el nada común planteamiento que se le otorgaba a este- era un elemento que lo mantenía profundamente enganchado.

Y el odiaba el romanticismo, realmente le causaba repelús esos clichés baratos que transmitían en la Tv con frecuencia, pero esto era radicalmente diferente. Iba más allá de solo conllevar banales acciones y suspiros de mocosas púberes, eran sencillamente entender en un contexto filosofico-¿Qué es el amor?- en la mayor parte de sus significados, causas y matices. En medio de una inmensa soledad que conlleva a tener una vida ausente de este. Y como se podria interpretar si eres un individuo que nacido y crecio bajo la cultura y eduacion de otro planeta.

Sonaba a un algo descabellado y muy surrealista ¿No?

Pero tal trama existía. Tal historia habia cautivado a un chico tan tosco como Eren Jeager. Quien poco le podían importar los sentimientos ajenos de las chicas a su alrededor, pero si los de una ficticia protagonista alienígena con un concepto de estos, muy diferente.

.

Este era su hobbie culposo. Lo disfrutaba pero después se atormentaba recordándose que los hombres no debían leer ese tipo de cosas. Y aun así seguía repitiendo el proceso cada que la disimuladamente esperada notificación de nueva actualización aparecía. Tal como ahora sucedía.

.

Movía con ansiedad el mouse directo a las pestañas que debía cerrar u abrir para llegar al susodicho sitio. Se trataba de un blog personal, con un tema intrínsecamente vinculado a lo que iba la historia, un fondo de pantalla que mostraba un paisaje en el desierto, y a un par de kilómetros se dilucidaba una inmensa ciudad, repleta de luces en sus lejanos edificios. Pero eso no era lo más llamativo, lo definitivamente más atrayente de la imagen era el enorme cielo nocturno saturado de resplandecientes estrellas dando forma al característico manchón lechoso que conformaba el único fragmento del brazo-espiral de la Vía Láctea visible desde la tierra. -Hipnótico, hermoso-. Una atmosfera totalmente limpia de contaminantes, de esos cielos que ya no encuentras desde la segunda mitad del siglo XX. Y tan sublime paisaje se coronaba con la minúscula nave espacial que parecía tener la intensión de aterrizar sobre la arenosa y árida grama terrícola.

Sin duda la mejor presentación visual que la autora pudo haber creado. Si los lectores novatos supieran los sucesos de trasfondo que esa pequeña nave cargaba en su interior. Vaya que toda su atención se dirigía al diminuto objeto interestelar y no les pasaría desapercibido en su primer vistazo a la página. Tal como a Eren le sucedió aquella vez que encontró de casualidad el blog, en una de sus tantas noches libres de tareas escolares, en las que sin nada más interesante que llevar a cabo se puso a googlear imágenes de galaxias, nebulosas y demás términos ligados al universo para distraerse con el surreal arte sci-fi.

En una de sus tantas búsquedas, una imagen en específico le llamo demasiado la atención, pico la miniatura para extenderla y admirarla en detalle. El arte le gusto aún más, así que de inmediato tomo la decisión de descargarla para almacenarla en una carpeta con una galería repleta de muchísimas imágenes y pinturas digitales del mismo tema. Pero la cosa no había terminado allí, el cuadro le había cautivado tanto que estaba más que dispuesto a almacenarlo en su poco concurrida sub-carpeta de favoritos –donde solo tenía 17 imágenes guardadas-

Clickeo la imagen y en automático ello le condujo directamente hacia la página de origen. Después de un corto tiempo de espera, un blog desconocido abarco casi en totalidad la pantalla. Y nuevamente la susodicha imagen más invasiva que nunca salto a la vista ante sus ojos aguamarina. Estos se estrecharon intrigados y enseguida leyó atento el enorme título que con sus letras de aspecto cromado y formas cuadradas – cual diseño de los dígitos en una calculadora- cubrían parcialmente la imagen que lo llevo hasta allí en una primera instancia.

 **"¿Solipsismo?"** Entre signos interrogativos, así estaba escrito.

Sin preverlo sus ojos continuaron viajando entre líneas hasta dilucidar que el sitio en que se había colado era nada más y nada menos que una larga y extensa historia publicada por alguien de identidad anónima.

Eren se pasó la noche en vela leyendo sin pausa alguna todo el primer capítulo con una extensión de 15 000 palabras. Al final cuando su reloj marcaba la 1 am y concluyo con la lectura, pagando el precio por su inducido insomnio con unas ojeras pronunciadas y unas pupilas forzadas a sobrellevar el cansancio, pero con la satisfacción de sentir una emoción correr por su garganta nunca antes experimentada por causa de una novela, descubrió tres cosas al respecto…

La primera y la más importante; mañana continuaría con el siguiente capítulo. Era demasiado fantástico como para dejarla en el olvido de su historial. La segunda; "¿Solipsismo?" era una novela bastante popular contando con cerca de 2 millones de visualizaciones y sumando miles de favoritos y followers. Los comentarios en cada capítulo llovían a montones, principalmente de usuarios con el propósito de felicitar y alentar a la autora a que colgase la siguiente parte que continuaba con "¿Solipsismo?". El tercero pero no menos importante detalle; Consistía en que la autora –según los escasos datos del perfil- vivía en Inglaterra. Entiéndase en su mismo país. La población inglesa estaba conformada por millones de personas, pero quien podría negar que quizás su vecina o una conocida cercana pudiese ser la misteriosa escritora, era ir muy en contra de las posibilidades, -de forma menor al uno por ciento - pero existían.

Quien quiera que fuese que escribía tan preciosa historia definitivamente merecía con creces todo el alcance y éxito que su novela estaba teniendo dentro del internet. Aparte se trataba de una persona humilde que con frecuencia se tomaba la molestia de contestar una considerable porción de comentarios donde algunos internautas le expresan alguna duda o sugerencia.

Ese día termino cansado, adormilado, pero ansioso muy ansioso por volver a pegar los ojos a la pantalla de su Sony xperia y reanudar con la lectura. Se contuvo, al día siguiente tendría escuela y no podía permitirse caer dormido golpeando su frente sobre el pupitre, si tan solo hubiese sido sábado o viernes. Muy probablemente hubiese madrugado sin dudarlo.

Los días pasaron y después de dedicar prácticamente quince días entre sus ratos libres a devorarse los extensos 7 capítulos posteados finalmente llego al límite, al punto en que la actualización se efectuaba cada 2 meses aproximadamente.

A partir de allí poco más de medio año transcurrió en un sentido bastante ordinario, ubicándonos en el instante actual que concierne.

Este nuevo capítulo correspondía a la décima parte de la novela.

Viendo la pantalla de su smartphone encendida, sonriendo y con la luz de su habitación apagada mientras se recuesta con tranquilidad anticipando una de sus ya tradicionales noches en vela, espera con ansiedad que su expectativa de lo que iba a suceder fuese cumplida. Lo único seguro, es que al menos tendrá un momento de paz para olvidar todo el aquelarre que se conjugo a lo largo del día. Aunque irónicamente siendo a costa de un exótico drama plasmado en una obra ficticia.

.

.

.

Eren cierra los ojos. Cuenta hasta tres y poco a poco va aflojando el agarre de su teléfono hasta dejarlo caer sobre el colchón en un golpe apenas perceptible. Mañana tiene que acudir a la Instituto en punto de las 7 am, con una complicada disculpa por delante que cumplir como para andarse haciendo líos mentales con hechos irreales.

Son las 2 y media de la madrugada. ¡Las 2 y media de la madruga! Debe tener un aspecto demacrado por la privación del sueño. -Poco lo importa-, Lo que ahora necesita son respuestas y soluciones ¡Ya!

Esta emocionado. No posee ninguna pizca de ganas de dormir.

Este capítulo en definitiva se ha convertido en el más intenso de todos hasta el momento. Intuía que en adelante, las cosas se pondrían todavía más interesantes. –Ese esperado encuentro por fin se habia producido–.

.

.

La historia en resumidas cuentas narraba, los infortunios que una pobre adolescente alienígena tenía que sobrellevar en sus espaldas. Comenzando desde el principio con la destrucción de su planeta natal a causa una expulsión masiva de plasma magnético procedente de su estrella madre donde solo ella fue la única superviviente confirmada del violento cataclismo.

Logro huir sin contratiempos a causa de que siendo el miembro más joven de la casta más fuerte e inteligente de los que habitaban el planeta, fue indiscutiblemente elegida como primera opción para continuar el legado. Intentaron enviar también cinco individuos más para evitar la extinción total de la civilización, pero por culpa de un fallo de cálculos de la hora exacta en que golpearía el inminente apocalipsis y por la incapacidad de las naves de albergar más que un solo tripulante en su interior. Al final no hubo ningún mínimo indicio de que las otras naves hubiesen conseguido zarpar al espacio interestelar.

Posiblemente ella era el único ente biológico procedente del planeta Zoor. Y con ese demoledor pensamiento instalado en tan brillante cerebro, poco a poco las ganas de vivir de la fémina fueron mermando hasta desear haber muerto con los suyos. No hacía más que pasarse el tiempo viendo los cinco hologramas programados en el comando de la nave, donde su familia le alentaba a continuar con su misión y encontrar un planeta potencialmente habitable para reinstalarse en él.

Cerca de cuatro _Los_ (en las notas finales la autora explico que equivaldrían a un mes con 27 días terrestres) transcurridos la mujer comenzó a verdaderamente sentir desesperación por las señales negativas que los sensores le alertaban cada que la búsqueda era renovada en un punto al azar del vacío cósmico.

Había suficientes municiones indispensables (comida, gas respirable, y hasta entretenimiento) para que ella viviera hasta su muerte enclaustrada a la deriva dentro de la nave sin que nada le faltase. Pero aceptar esa idea era sencillamente aterrador.

La carga psicológica era abrumadora, inclusive para alguien como ella que se crio para tener una de las más frías mentalidades. No quería pasar el resto de su vida sola, a trillones de kilómetros de un lugar donde pudiese poner los pies, sentir la grama y tocar las peculiares plantas que seguramente existirían en otros planetas. Ver de nuevo aunque sea una minúscula forma de vida aparte de la suya propia.

No obstante mientras sus esperanzas se iban apagando al contemplar por una ventanilla la oscuridad del espacio cósmico tapizado ocasionalmente con colosales nebulosas a años luz de distancia, ella se convenció que desde el momento en que su planeta colapso nunca podría volver a pertenecer a ningún rincón del basto universo. Llegando a la trágica resolución de que si en el transcurso de otro Los no encontraba un lugar habitable, lo mejor sería acabar con su vida.

Pero justo cuando le concedió el permiso silencioso a tan cobarde decisión, como si el destino le impusiese un rotundo ¡No! a su elección final. Las paredes cromadas de la cabina de pilotaje se iluminaron en color verde neón. Indicándole que habían captado una anticuada señal de radio.

Una señal que por sus características debía ser procedente de un planeta con criaturas dentro de un rango de inteligencia aceptable. Contrariada la joven se dirigió al panel de control y escucho el mensaje que sería guardado para ser analizado minuciosamente a la posteridad. Con obviedad no entendió nada del lenguaje utilizado.

Pero por lo menos consiguió decodificar de manera satisfactoria e inmediata las coordenadas de la trasmisión, otorgando en automático la localización del planeta. Por primera vez, la chica alienígena programo una dirección fija en los comandos y con seguridad pudo afirmar que en 2 _Los_ estaría en ese inesperado –pero urgente– refugio para vivir el resto de sus días. La soledad que la embargaba trascendería a una menor escala. Eso era un alivio, si sus planes de aterrizaje salían como quería, ya instalada en ese misterioso planeta podría intentar ponerse en contacto con alguno de los suyos –si es que no estaban muertos también– y avisar de su paradero.

Se había hecho a la idea de que ninguno de los otros 5 elegidos consiguió escapar, pero… ¿Quién podía afírmalo?... Quizás alguno adelanto su partida, especialmente "el" que conociendo su impecable manera de prevenir cualquier fallo, intuía que quizás persistía sobreviviendo en algún rincón del universo.

Ese sería en el mejor de los desenlaces –a pesar de que "esa" compañía fuera de las menos deseadas–

Pero por el momento se conformaba con este gran hallazgo.

Pronto descubrió que la comunicación extraterrestre provenía de un ente masculino, en una etapa bastante juvenil y que muy estúpidamente lanzo un mensaje al espacio diciendo que quien fuera que escuchase, a resumidas cuentas era bienvenido a la Tierra (supuso que ese era el nombre de su planeta) junto con otro significado que ella no logro comprender. El individuo tenía un comportamiento muy imprudente y extraño a su juzgar. Seguramente la mayoría de su civilización así era.

Por usar una transmisión tan obsoleta, calculo que no debían ser tan avanzados tecnológicamente. Quizás con un valor de 0.7 en comparación con el 2.1 que la suya poseyó.

Y todo eso lo sabía por los arduos estudios teóricos a los que fue sometida desde pequeña. Hasta la fecha ni siquiera su gente pudo hacer contacto con otra civilización. En medio de un escenario tan lamentable ella era la primera en conseguirlo.

.

Para Eren la historia se puso extremadamente interesante y atrapante llegados a este punto, la joven extraterrestre después de pasar sus días escuchando el mensaje de bienvenida que el temerario niño terrícola había disparado desde su hogar, poco a poco fue contagiándose de los sentimientos (que ella era incapaz de dilucidar ) que el mensaje contenía. Hasta que eventualmente fue _enamorándose_ sin darse cuenta. Explicando como el sentimiento de soledad fue menguado de su cuerpo… a causa de ese chiquillo.

Todo claro desde la perspectiva de la autora que explicaba los hechos a veces de desesperante manera ambigua, -puesto que mezclaba la confusión de la protagonista en la desenvoltura de la trama-.

En un capítulo entero se narraron escenas de exploración y descubrimiento astronómico, con una descripción de paisajes extraterrestres sencillamente sublime, -Un verdadero deleite para la imaginación de Yeager- hasta que finalmente la ya no tan desafortunada alienígena logra descender a la Tierra y caminar sobre las arenas de un desierto cercano a la primera aglomeración de la especie dominante que visualiza; Una ciudad.

Al salir se coloca un diminuto transmutador de gases dentro de sus fosas nasales para convertir el oxígeno en el que elemento que ella respiraba y así no morir intoxicada, e igualmente programo su calzado a la fuerza gravitatoria con la que los de su especie habían evolucionado en Zoor. Evitando futuras lesiones o deformaciones en su cuerpo si fuese sometido a una gravedad mayor o menor a la acostumbrada. También activo un campo de protección para regular o maximizar las unidades (dependiendo el caso) de radiación producida por la estrella madre y el magnetismo del planeta.

Por mero instinto comienza la búsqueda de aquel niño remitente del alentador mensaje que le regreso las ganas de seguir existiendo. Que inexplicablemente le dio un nuevo sentido a su vida.

A partir de allí la ingenua alienígena (respecto a costumbres de la civilización humana) comienza una serie de aventuras donde intenta readaptarse al nuevo planeta mientras explora con la misión autoimpuesta de encontrarse con el misterioso humano y entender el por qué tan raras sensaciones recorren su cuerpo cada que recuerda el mensaje.

Es gracioso. A Eren en cierto sentido le parece que así es. Leerla tan confundida y como ella intenta encontrarle sentido a muchas cosas nuevas que observa y descubre en ese desconocido ambiente le parece de lo más enternecedor.

Después de iniciar con momentos angustiosos, traumáticos y desoladores en el prólogo, _"¿Solipsismo?"_ va perdiendo sus matices oscuros, transformándolos a un mero dramatismo de aventura medianamente cómico y emotivo, por la incapacidad de la protagonista de comunicarse y hacerse notar con los seres humanos sin ser temida o tratada como un bicho raro –que a fin de cuentas era–.

No hay muchas descripciones de la apariencia de la invasora, pero se da a entender que tenía una fisiología bastante similar a la de un humano (cosa que a ella sorprendió al mirar por primera vez a un individuo de la otra especie) y por lo tanto consiguió pasar desapercibida cuando efectuaba sus furtivas caminatas en las ciudades mientras buscaba aprender en silencio de los modales humanos. Viéndose en la incapacidad de hablar, ya que de lo contrario descubrirían su identidad no terrestre, y además tuvo que modificar sus atuendos a esos tan extravagantes y coloridos que los humanos portaban.

También se vio en la necesidad de poner un silenciador en sus oídos cada que cruzaba sectores muy poblados; oír puras voces que no entendía la ponían muy nerviosa. No obstante muy paulatinamente fue aprendiendo de ese lenguaje que forzadamente decodificaba en la tranquilidad de su nave que ahora cargaba a todas partes –compacta en un pequeño cubo de un centímetro cubico siendo específicos–. Teniendo una inteligencia súper dotada en poco tiempo consiguió hablar lo básico del idioma que más había escuchado hasta el momento. –Si– increíblemente el planeta contaba con aproximadamente 100 variantes lingüísticas.

Y en las noches la protagonista aprovechaba para rastrear más pistas del paradero del renombrado niño.

Cabía mencionar que hasta el novena parte, el transcurso de la trama se habían mantenido a raya en esa expectante calma; con la última criatura de Zoor adquiriendo conocimientos terrícolas y metiéndose en discretos líos mentales que le daban un inusual sentido del humor a la historia con lo descabellados que a veces se tornaban sus pensamientos.

Como olvidar cuando la inocente alienígena intento encontrarle lógica a comunes muestras de afecto como abrazos, besos y arrumacos. O a los pasatiempos que gran parte de la civilización humana disfrutaba ejercer... Que escucharan música, gustaran de meterse a grandes masas de agua con tan poca ropa o les encantara ponerse en un estado de descontrol físico y mental ingiriendo esas sustancias que ellos denominaban alcohol o porros, eran de las cosas que más descolocaron a la fémina no terrícola.

.

Y hoy, en este capítulo la probabilidad de que lograra conocer al chico que fungió de conexión principal para que trascendentales hechos se desencadenaran en la historia fue especialmente alta, y afortunadamente vencedora.

Finalmente ese encuentro que mantuvo varios al filo del asiento se había suscitado con éxito. Cuando Eren leyó los párrafos que antecedían a semejante suceso, juro haber sentido sus latidos a mil por minuto. Realmente la espera había valido la pena.

.

Ella lo reconoció por el timbre, decibeles y longitud de ondas sonoras que la jovial voz del humano reproducía con la frecuencia exacta que el mensaje recibido. Fue algo casual, pero en definitiva predestinado.

Tampoco hubo una descripción detallada del muchacho, salvo que se infiere que desde la transmisión el mensaje habían transcurrido varios años (un hecho que Eren con todos sus conocimientos en física ya sospechaba desde el principio e inclusive tuvo la nefasta teoría que a lo mejor el mocoso ya había muerto), puesto que le entidad emisora que debía ser un chiquillo de no más de 8 años, actualmente estaba convertido en un joven adolescente revoltoso, y que según la autora –encarnando la perspectiva de la chica de Zoor–, poseía los irises más hermosos que había visto en un espécimen humano.

Pero el imbécil ese se había asustado y reaccionado a la defensiva asumiendo que la aparición de la chica que flotaba y le decía que había recibido su mensaje era una creación de su imaginación, y en medio de ese episodio de abnegación termino dirigiéndole unas hirientes palabras a la alienígena para "disipar" la supuesta alucinación.

Claramente ella no logro captar varias cosas, pero al menos si su negativo desprecio. Huyo teletransportandose por mero instinto.

Y sin saber cómo interpretarlo, lejos de ese muchacho que tantas esperanzas le dio pero ahora se las arrebataba con tan solo unas pocas palabras, ella sintió por primera vez ganas de llorar. Leer esos párrafos hicieron sobrecoger a Eren de manera muy particular.

Y esa fue la conclusión del capítulo. Con un final temporal bastante desalentador… ¿Quién sabía qué clase de decisiones estúpidas podía tomar la adolescente de otro mundo en adelante? –Como esa del primer capítulo donde llego a la resolución de quitarse la vida si no encontraba un planeta habitable de inmediato–.

A los lectores, no les quedaba de otra más que resignarse a esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario para una nueva pero ya urgente actualización.

.

.

.

Eren bosteza preso de la recién instalada modorres. Poco a poco la ansiedad que le llevo a formular diferentes escenarios e hipótesis para el siguiente capítulo, fue menguando hasta convertirse en pequeños destellos de ideas que se discernían entre la delgada línea de estar despierto y dormido.

Puede afirmar que muy posiblemente tendrá sueños al respecto de tanto enajenarse en la novela. No es como si fuese a ser la primera vez que algo así le sucedía. Y realmente esos sueños que se inspiraban en _"¿Solipsismo?"_ eran los más fantásticos que había tenido. Se imaginaba a él mismo en la situación de la protagonista, pero claramente tratándose de sueños –y siendo consciente de que lo eran– el disfrutaba su irreal estadio en el espacio. Donde no se contenía y manipulaba la nave a su antojo para poder cruzar el polvo cósmico de las nebulosas y detenerse a explorar diferentes planetas que solo moraban exclusivos en su imaginación. Bueno era de esperarse que él hiciera tales cosas.

Entre constantes parpadeos somnolientos para evitar caer directo en los brazos de Morfeo. Comienza a divagar de lo bastardo que fue ese mocoso. Si él estuviera en lugar, hubiera quedado prendado de poder tener la oportunidad de contactar con un ente alienígena. ¡Si eran de las cosas que más le molaban¡ ¡Faltaba más!

A lo mejor y a razón de que todas las niñas le parecían huecas y poco interesantes. Excluyendo a la nipona, porque a pesar de no caer en el prototipo de todas las anteriores, con ella tenía un problema que claramente distaba de cualquier interés romántico y Ugg joder que mañana debía disculparse con ella…

En fin dejando ese futuro inconveniente de lado, tal vez y la única mujer que lograría interesarle debería ser de otro mundo. –Literalmente–, aunque claro un encuentro de ese tipo era imposible. Y también correr con la suerte de atraerle a una adolescente extraterrestre, distaba de algo que pusiese ocurrir en este milenio.

Que ideales de relación más raros estaba teniendo, y él que se fastidiaba del idealismo que se forjaba en la cabeza de las niñas de hoy en día por culpa de la literatura juvenil más comercial, y en cierto sentido estaba cayendo en el mismo patrón ¡Peor siendo un hombre!... Pero a diferencia de la basura que representaba _"Bajo la misma estrella"_ , _"After"_ y _"Crepúsculo"_ definitivamente leer _"¿Solipsismo?"_ sin siquiera ser un libro publicado por alguna editorial (aunque no descartaba que en el futuro así fuera) era una experiencia novedosa en varios sentidos. Hasta el momento ni siquiera había un romance como tal, sino algo más bien subjetivo. –Claro ante los ojos del lector, pero inentendible para la incauta protagonista–.

Una chica con la que pudiese compartir su amor por la aventura espacial. Menuda tontería.

Tener esa clase de reflexiones solo significaba que leer _"¿Solipsismo?"_ le estaba afectando un poco más de la cuenta. Y no podía saber si eso era malo o bueno.

Suspira cerrando los ojos e involuntariamente entreabriendo los labios para dejar escapar el primer ronquido de la madrugada. Dormiría apenas la mitad del tiempo que debería dedicar a un descanso saludable, ese era el precio a pagar. Realmente espera –en el caso de no tener sueños relacionados con la ciber-novela– no levantarse de malas por la falta de este y más si en las próximas horas deberá tratar de enmendar el error que cometió con la desconcertante Mikasa Ackerman. No iba aplazar hasta último momento su disculpa, mejor hacerlo mañana y librarse del problema lo más pronto posible.

¿Qué será lo que le aguarda en ese tercer y posible último encuentro?

.

.

 _One more night_  
 _You know that you owe yourself at least just that_

 _Faint strange lights_  
 _Echo in the outskirts of your mind tonight_

 _Highway glare, nearly there_  
 _But cold fronts and frigid stares_  
 _Oh, keep you from there.._.–"Neon Indian" letras

* * *

 _CONTINUARA.._

* * *

 _*Aclaraciones:_

El concepto temporal de " _Los" me lo he inventado totalmente xD_

 _El valor de 2.1 que es mencionado, sí que tiene su fuente de elección. En todo caso 2.1 se traduce a una civilización de tipo II en la escala de Kardashov. Muy interesante escala por valoriza el grado de desarrollo de una civilización. Y efectivamente nosotros nos ubicamos en 0.7. Hay mucha más información detallada al respecto en internet._

 _He incluido tal dato, porque simplemente andaba con ganas de hacerlo desde hace tiempo xD_

Espero también no haberme metido en camisa de once varas con el análisis psicológico de Armin, obviamente no pregunte a ningún experto en materia para informarme al respecto. Pero si me lei unos cuantos artículos en internet, para simplificar mis ideas sin que sonaran tan erradas o complejas sobre la teoría de Armin –digo- se trata de Armin ese niño es muy inteligente e intuitivo. Ojala y no haya establecido algo un tanto ridículo, pero creo que por mero sentido común son cosas que pueden suceder.

Muchas disculpas si alguien se ha sentido ofendido con lo de Crepusculo, Bajo la misma Estrella y After, pero tratándose de Eren creo que es lógico que expresara una opinión negativa de estos libros. Creanme que no tengo nada en contra de ellos. De hecho con todo y todo, me gusta bastante la saga Crepúsculo xD.

* * *

 _ **#Notasfinales:**_

 _Aunque suene cosa cliché y sosa, actualmente estoy priorizando más que nunca mis estudios. Estoy en mi último año de prepa y bueno, la tensión universitaria empieza a sentirse. Me he demorado tanto porque he estado trabajando en un proyecto de investigación sobre ictiofauna local para enviarlo a un congreso –y afortunadamente he sido aceptada- No saben lo emocionada y realizada que me siento al respecto. Ha sido mucho desgaste físico y mental el sacrificar tantas horas en muestreos, investigación y redacción, pero ha valido la pena. Y sobre todo algo tan reconfortante para mí como lo es escribir historias en fanfiction y sentirme unida mediante el aprecio que le compartimos a una ship tan linda como lo es el Eremika._

 _Ese mismo proyecto planeo extenderlo y hacer una tesis para mi titulación técnica, además tengo que planear bien mi exposición para casi un par de semanas. Así que por ende las abrumacion del estudio en mi vida no planea terminar pronto, calculo yo que al menos lo que resta del año tendré reducido el tiempo para dedicarme escribir. No obstante no por ello doy por sentado que no conseguiré concluir este mini- fic antes de que el 2017 se acabe._

 _No voy a condicionar nada, porque cuando lo hago termino obteniendo resultados opuestos. Podría usar psicología inversa pero sonara algo tonto ¿No? Como sea esto voy a terminarlo tarde o temprano._

 _Espero su paciencia y compresión al respecto._

.

 _Nuevamente siempre quedo con la sensación de que he escrito algo demasiado extraño. Pero es que este fic es una manera que tambien ocupo para escribir mis sentimientos y emociones proyectándolas en Eren cuando el habla de cosas de astronomía, y bueno… Me vole escribiendo el sentimentalismo que se puede experimentar cuando uno encuentra una excelente novela para leer y cubre muchas de nuestras fanstasias y expectativas._

 _Es hermoso lo que pueden transmirte las palabras, y no creo haber exagerado, porque a mi a si me pasa muy a menudo. Me emociono demasiado leyendo._

 _Sin mas que decir espero haber cumplido por igual algunas de sus expectativas en este tercer capitulo ¿Teorias locas? ¿O tomatazos?.Realmente aprecio cada uno de sus reviews, me anima un montón cuando me escriben un comentario grande. **Horizont Saori** , **Anna Oviedo, Mega ayu, Eikaros, Laika 009, xatlass, Kashike, Ali finish count, Pan, Daga Uchiha** y el del comentario **anonimo** ¡Amo su apoyo!. Igual ha ustedes lectores fantasmones que rondan por alli xD. Lamento no darle el tiempo requerido para contestarles señoritas y señoritos (? (Si es que hay xD)._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuidense, los quiero y desenme suerte que estoy muy nerviosa por exponer un proyecto._

 _Espero leernos pronto._

 _ _Att:__ ** _ _Lucky Roswell__**


End file.
